Crois moi !
by Dealo
Summary: Akihito est accusé de trahison envers Asami. Celui-ci décide de connaitre le fin mot de histoire mais... Va-t-il croire en Akihito? "Crois-moi!" Yaoi AsamiXAkihito. [FINI]
1. Chapter 1

Titre de la fiction : Crois-moi. 

Titre du chapitre : Trahison

Auteur : Dealo

Disclaimer : Akihito et Asami appartiennent à Yamane Ayano.

Genre : Romance/Drama/Policier

Couple : AsamiXAkihito

Voilà une nouvelle fiction de viewfinder ! J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Autre chose : A la fin de cette fiction, qui ne devrais pas prendre trop de chapitre, il y aura la fin alternative de « retour de chine ». Ceux qui ne l'on pas lu, allez-y lisez, c'est gratuit^^ Certes un peu gore mais… la vrai fin sera mieux^^

Trahison

Akihito souffla doucement l'air de ses poumons. Les yeux fermés, il se concentrait pour respirer le mieux possible, pour bien aider le docteur qui s'occupait de lui.

Il rouvrit ensuite les yeux et fixa le praticien droit dans les yeux. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui mente. Lorsqu'il vit le visage inquiet du vieil homme, il déglutit péniblement. Il semblait que l'échéance approchait de plus en plus. Il soupira doucement et demanda :

- Pour quand ?

Le docteur lui fit signe de le suivre et alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Akihito se redressa de la table d'auscultation et avança jusqu'à sa chaise.

Le docteur Kunishisa lui répondit enfin :

- Je dois avancer la date de l'opération. Vous ne tiendrez plus longtemps encore ainsi.

- Mais… Je n'ai pas encore mis assez de côté pour vous payer… !

Le docteur le regarda avec pitié et lui dit simplement :

- Si cela continu ainsi, d'ici à deux semaines, vous serez mort. C'est aussi simple que cela. Pour l'argent, nous pouvons toujours nous arranger avec l'hôpital. Votre vie risque de s'achever rapidement. Ah et tout effort physique est proscrit.

- Mais… Vous ne pouvez pas me donner des médicaments ou… autre chose ?!? Pour tenir… j'ai un travail et il n'est pas de tout repos !

- Monsieur Takaba, vous avez une maladie au cœur. Ça ne se guérit pas avec des médicaments. Il faut vous faire opérer. Acceptez-vous ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, marmonna le photographe.

- On a toujours le choix dans la vie, monsieur Takaba. Sois vous vivez, soit vous mourrez. Que choisissez-vous ?

Akihito n'hésita qu'une microseconde.

- Je veux vivre.

- Très bien, laissez-moi vous expliquer les conditions de votre prochaine opération…

Akihito écouta tout d'une oreille très attentive.

Il déglutit lorsque le docteur lui indiqua qu'il ne pourrait faire aucun mouvement brusque pendant deux mois. Ce serait vraiment long… il remercia ensuite le médecin et sortit de l'hôpital en soupirant. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance…

Cela faisait trois mois qu'il avait apprit sa maladie. Sa valve cardiaque ne fonctionnait pas comme il le fallait. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, il y avait un décalage… de sa valve. Le sang dans son cœur ne circulait donc pas comme il le fallait… Il ne comprenait pas tout mais il était sûr d'une chose. Plus le temps passait, plus cela empirait. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se remettre d'une petite grippe ou autre. La dernière fois, il était resté au lit pendant une semaine, trop fatigué pour ne penser qu'à se lever. Heureusement que sa mère était venue lui rendre visite à ce moment là. Tout en avançant vers son appartement, il vit une voiture noire tourner au coin de la rue. Ses pensées dérivèrent automatiquement vers un certain Yakusa.

Asami…

Il ne savait rien de sa maladie. Akihito préférait mourir plutôt que de le lui dire. Il ne voulait pas encore une fois dépendre du Yakusa. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'il était revenu de son séjour en chine… il préférait mourir plutôt que de faire pitié au yakusa.

Il soupira encore une fois et s'arrêta en plein trottoir, le regard dans le vide. Il posa sa main sur son cœur et ferma quelques secondes les yeux. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il serait faible à cause d'une simple maladie, il ne l'aurait pas cru… Lui qui adorait courir… Qui _devait_ savoir courir pour échapper aux Yakusa…. La vie était vraiment mal faite…

Un klaxon le ramena à la réalité et il remarqua rapidement une voiture noire garée en double file. Un homme lui faisait signe. Akihito reconnut un homme d'Asami. Il s'avança vers lui, pas plus inquiet que cela. Il aurait peut-être dut se méfier mais… L'annonce de sa prochaine opération ne l'enchantait guère et il était assez morose. Assez pour ne pas se méfier… Et se faire avoir comme un débutant. L'homme lui demanda de monter dans la voiture et croyant y voir Asami, il monta sans réfléchir. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne sur le siège et c'était également l'un des hommes d'Asami. A peine monter, l'homme lui attrapa le bras et le tira en avant. Il lui plaça ensuite un bout de tissus sur le visage et une forte odeur de chlore lui emplit les narines. Il tenta bien de se débattre mais la poigne de l'homme ne se fit que plus forte. Il ferma ensuite les yeux, la « drogue » faisant son effet.

Il se réveilla dans un lit, des menottes aux poignets et la tête lourde. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et se crispa en sentant le fer sur sa peau nu… Et d'autres choses… sur sa peau également. Okay il était encore une fois nu… dans un lit… Avec des jouets pervers sur lui. Ça sentait le Asami à plein nez encore… Il fronça les sourcils, la peur se glissant insidieusement en lui. Il ne résisterait pas à une partie de jambes en l'air avec Asami… Si celui-ci avait pour but de faire durer le plaisir… Longtemps. Il se trahirait bien à un moment… Il déglutit doucement et tenta vainement de se détacher. Bien entendu, sans résultat.

Il grogna de frustration et commença à gigoter, trouvant le contact des « jouets » sur sa peau désagréable.

Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes… Puis plusieurs heures. La soif commençait sérieusement à le torturer et la faim également lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin, dévoilant un Yakusa… Semble-t-il en colère. Les sourcils froncés, un éclat glacial dans les yeux, il le fixait avec rage.

Akihito se liquéfia à cette vue. C'était mauvais ça. Très mauvais pour lui. Qu'est ce qu'il avait bien put faire encore ? Asami aurait-il apprit pour sa maladie ? Non… C'était impossible… hein ?

Le yakusa s'assit sur le rebord du lit, silencieux et le fixa un long moment. Akihito rougit sous son regard. Non non non et non ! Il ne devait pas réagir ainsi ! La colère… Oui, c'était elle la solution !

Il tenta de se redresser du lit et cria :

- Toi bâtard ! Vieux pervers ! Détache moi tout de suite.

- Non.

La réponse fut claire, nette et précise.

Akihito se débattit encore un peu puis s'arrêta enfin, à bout de souffle. Il demanda enfin :

- Pourquoi ? Vieux pervers… ! Je ne t'ai rien fait… !

- Vraiment ?

Ce ne fut pas la réponse qu'il s'attendait à recevoir. Encore moins dite avec cette voix glacée. Surpris, il demanda :

- Qu'est ce que tu me reproches ?

- Trahison.

- Que… ? Moi ?

- …

- Mais… mais je n'ai rien fait ! Asami ! Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que… ?

La voix glacée demanda, lui coupant la parole :

- Où étais-tu avant-hier soir ? Et ne me mens pas…

Akihito blêmit rapidement. Avant-hier soir… Il était à l'hôpital. Asami le saurait-il ? Non… Il avait été transporté aux urgences pour un malaise cardiaque… Asami ne pouvait pas le savoir. Il déglutit avant de répondre enfin :

- Chez des amis…

- Lesquels ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas !

Asami se baissa violement jusqu'à lui et lui attrapa le menton, le maintenant tout près de lui. Il répéta, la voix plus dangereuse que jamais :

- Ca ne me regarde pas ? Vraiment Akihito ?

Le photographe préféra se taire plutôt que d'aggraver sa situation. Asami continua :

- Les traîtres doivent payer Akihito. C'est ainsi dans l'underworld. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Maintenant dis-moi où tu étais. Je n'accepterais aucun mensonge.

- Je…

Non… Il ne pouvait pas le lui dire ! Plutôt crever que de recevoir de la pitié. Il s'en sortirait… Encore une fois… Et puis pourquoi ne le croyait-il pas… ? Il le pensait réellement capable de le trahir après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ? Il le fixa droit dans les yeux, le défiant malgré lui du regard.

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Tu me mens.

- Je n'ai rien fait contre toi. Je le jure Asami.

- Alors où étais-tu ?

Akihito secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche.

Il murmura doucement :

- Crois moi.

Asami le fixa un long moment droit dans les yeux avant de se redresser enfin. Akihito le regarda faire, espérant que le brun allait le croire. Mais Asami se pencha une nouvelle fois sur lui et enclencha quelques mécanismes. Akihito se cambra sous la douleur ressentit. Il y avait cette chose en lui qui… vibrait… et sur ses tétons… de petits coups de jus le traversaient, imposant un mouvement spasmodique à son corps. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et gémit. Mais cette douleur ne fut rien comparée à celle produite par le regard dédaigneux que le Yakusa lui jeta avant de le laisser là, abandonné sur le lit, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

C'est le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !


	2. Chapter 2

Titre de la fiction : Crois-moi. 

Titre du chapitre : Crois-moi !

Auteur : Dealo

Disclaimer : Akihito et Asami appartiennent à Yamane Ayano.

Genre : Romance/Drama/Policier

Couple : AsamiXAkihito

Voilà une nouvelle fiction de viewfinder ! J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Autre chose : A la fin de cette fiction, qui ne devrait pas prendre trop de chapitre, il y aura la fin alternative de « retour de chine ». Ceux qui ne l'on pas lu, allez-y lisez, c'est gratuit^^ Certes un peu gore mais… la vrai fin sera mieux^^

ATTENTION, ce chapitre pourrait vous choquer sur le comportement d'Asami. Il ne faut juste pas oublier qu'Asami est un Yakusa.

Crois-moi !

Akihito respirait difficilement, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps mais dans un gémissement, il recommença à trembler. Il ferma ses paupières de toutes ses forces, se concentrant comme il le pouvait pour réguler son souffle et les battements irréguliers de son cœur. Putain de… ! Il n'y arrivait pas !

Et sa poitrine lui faisait de plus en plus mal. De devoir se contracter ainsi sans pouvoir se reposer, tous son corps fatiguait. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps ainsi. Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures qu'il se trouvait dans ce lit, attaché et torturé. L'électricité qui lui parcourait le corps ne faisait rien pour arranger sa douleur… Il n'en pouvait plus. Il se cambra un peu plus, expirant violement l'air de ses poumons, tout son corps hurlait de douleur et de plaisir mêlés.

Il laissa un nouveau sanglot s'emparer de lui. Il avait lu une fois que la douleur et le plaisir étaient régis par la même partie du cerveau. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il avait si mal. Peut-être.

Tout son corps le brulait. Ses larmes coulaient maintenant sans s'arrêter sur ses joues rougies par l'effort. Il ne pouvait plus résister. Il hurla. Il se débattit violement contre les draps, ne faisant que rendre sa position encore plus précaire. Au bout de plusieurs minutes ainsi, il retomba sur le lit, se roulant comme il le pouvait en boule.

Il avait mal.

Pas que de douleur physique mais aussi et surtout parce qu''Asami ne l'avait pas cru. Pourquoi ne le croyait-il pas ? Bon dieu mais POURQUOI ? Il ne l'avait trahi qu'une seule fois et il avait avoué. Le pire, c'est que maintenant, il pourrait crever plutôt que de le trahir. Il vendrait même ses amis, en dernier recours, pour protéger son enfoiré d'amant.

Trop de choses avaient changées en lui depuis sa première rencontre avec Asami.

De nouveau, il se cambra. Son cœur allait exploser s'il continuait ainsi. C'était obligé. Il allait mourir. Mourir de la main de l'homme qu'il avait apprit à aimer. Mourir pour ne pas voir cette étincelle de mépris dans son regard. Mourir libre. Mais il aurait préférer vivre.

Il se calma légèrement et tenta une nouvelle fois de s'attaquer aux menottes qui le maintenaient sur le lit. Au bout de plusieurs tentatives vaines, il abandonna. Il n'y arrivait pas. Ses poignets étaient en sang. Il avait encore plus mal maintenant.

Son cœur allait lâcher s'il continuait ainsi. Il devait trouver un moyen de ne plus ressentir la douleur. Mais le seul moyen qu'il connaissait, c'était de dormir. Or, c'était impossible dans sa condition actuelle. Alors… S'assommer ? Il abandonna dans un premier temps cette idée mais au bout d'une nouvelle heure ainsi, il craqua.

Bon, comment s'assommer ? Où du moins s'évanouir… ? Il essaya dans un premier temps de ne plus respirer mais il échoua lamentablement. Alors… se cogner ? Ses yeux dérivèrent jusqu'aux barreaux métalliques du lit. Pourquoi pas après tout, au point où il en était…

Il allait se fracasser le crâne dans une tentative désespérée pour se calmer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur la silhouette d'Asami.

Les larmes du photographe coulèrent un peu plus en voyant le regard dédaigneux du grand brun. Celui-ci vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, l'observant en silence. Akihito le fixa un moment avant de se cambrer une nouvelle fois en gémissant. Putain ce qu'il se détestait d'être si faible ! Il reprit difficilement sa respiration, le regard toujours plein de larmes, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Asami prit finalement la parole. Pour il ne savait qu'elle raison, Akihito espérait que le brun lui annonce qu'il était désolé, qu'il s'était trompé. Mais… :

- Où étais-tu ? Réponds-moi et j'arrête tout.

Une nouvelle larme s'échappa des yeux du jeune homme. Il ne le croyait toujours pas. Pourquoi… ? Il secoua une nouvelle fois la tête de droite à gauche. Non, il ne devait pas craquer. Il ne voulait pas… plus que le brun éprouve de la pitié pour lui.

Non ! Plus jamais !

- P… Pourquoi tu ne me crois p… pas ?

Boum Boum Boum Boum.

Son cœur allait lâcher. Il avait trop mal. Il allait peut-être bien s'évanouir en fin de compte ?

- Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas où tu étais ? Cela serait plus simple. Si tu ne m'as pas trahi, pourquoi ne pas me le dire ?

- Tu… ne me crois pas…

- Non. Tu m'as déjà trahi une fois. Je ne pardonne plus.

- Je te hais… ghhh…

Boum Boum Boum.

Asami soupira en observant attentivement le visage du jeune homme. Il était rouge. Ses yeux étaient fixés dans les siens mais il ne semblait plus le voir. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Takaba ?

Aucune réaction. Akihito ne bougeait plus, son corps n'était plus secoué de tremblements. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Il expira une nouvelle fois, moins profondément.

- Akihito ?

Asami posa ses doigts sur la poitrine du jeune homme. Son cœur battait… vite et de manière désordonnée. Que ce passait-il ? Il ouvrit l'une des paupières du jeune homme et observa attentivement son œil. Il ne réagissait pas. Il s'était évanoui ? Pourquoi cela ? Il ne lui faisait rien qui pouvait lui faire perdre connaissance… Les sourcils toujours froncés, il détacha les mains du photographe et enleva chaque jouet avec douceur. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Malgré sa colère contre le jeune homme qui lui mentait, il ne pouvait s'empêché de se sentir inquiet. Il tenta de le réveiller une nouvelle fois. Akihito gémit doucement et ouvrit péniblement un œil. Puis le deuxième suivit. Il fixa Asami avec incompréhension, totalement perdu.

Que c'était-il passé déjà… ?

Tout lui revint d'un coup et il se remit à trembler. Le choc. Il ferma violement les yeux, au point de voir des flashs jaunes exploser sur sa rétine. Calme calme…

Il prit une profonde respiration et tenta de se lever. Mal lui en prit. Asami lui attrapa le bras et le tira d'un coup sec vers lui.

Il fut projeter dans les bras du brun qui lui attrapa le menton et le força à le fixer droit dans les yeux. Akihito détourna le regard, n'ayant pas envie de voir celui de son tourmenteur.

- Takaba.

La voix colérique du Yakusa l'obligea malgré lui à le fixer une nouvelle fois.

- Pourquoi me mens-tu ?

Akihito laissa couler une larme. Puis une autre. Jusqu'à se que ses yeux le brûlent et murmura :

- Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ?

- Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ?

Le photographe sentit une nouvelle brûlure au niveau du cœur. Mais cette fois, il aurait mis sa main à couper que ce n'était pas due à sa maladie mais à la phrase prononcée par le yakusa.

Il inspira un coup, son regard se teintant d'incompréhension. Il dégagea violement son menton de la prise d'Asami et se redressa légèrement. Il planta ensuite ses yeux dans ceux de son amant et hurla :

- POURQUOI TU DEVRAIS ME CROIRE ? T'AI-JE DONNE NE SERAIS-CE QU'UNE SEULE FOIS LE DROIT DE ME TRAITER DE MENTEUR ? HEIN ?!? ENFOIRE ! JE TE HAIS !

De ses mains tremblantes, il saisit violement le col de son vis-à-vis et l'approcha plus près de lui. Asami avait écarquillé les yeux face à sa tirade de haine.

- POURQUOI TU NE ME CROIS PAS ? POURQUOI ? ENFOIRE ! TU N'ES QU'UN SALAUD !

Asami se dégagea finalement et obligea le jeune homme à se recoucher. Akihito se débattit, griffant, donnant des coups, hurlant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Mais Asami était plus fort que lui. Il réussit finalement à lui remettre les menottes, lui maintenant les jambes d'une seule main. Il se pencha ensuite sur le jeune homme, déposant violement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Akihito, une étincelle sauvage dans le regard, lui mordit férocement la lèvre. Asami se redressa, un rictus de colère sur le visage. Il essuya le sang coulant sur son menton et se leva. Sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la pièce.

Akihito resta seul dans la pièce, la respiration erratique. Il gémit et resta sans bouger un moment. Il en avait assez. Assez de donner tout ce qu'il avait au brun et de ne recevoir que mépris. De se faire rabaisser.

- Assez… gémit-il.

Il ferma les yeux, juste satisfait de ne plus sentir contre sa peau le contact des jouets. Il soupira et tenta de se calmer. Il y parvint au bout de plusieurs minutes. Il rouvrit finalement les yeux, ayant prit sa décision. Asami ne voulait pas le croire ? Fort bien. Il n'allait plus rien faire. De toute façon, il allait mourir s'il subissait encore une fois un tel traitement.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la porte se rouvrit finalement. Asami pénétra dans la chambre et s'approcha du lit. Akihito détourna le regard. Il ne lui dirait plus rien. Il en avait juste assez maintenant. Même si son attitude était celle d'un gamin, il s'en foutait royalement.

Asami s'assit sur le lit et le fixa un moment en silence. Akihito ne bougea plus d'un pouce, son regard tourné vers le mur blanc. Qu'importe ce qu'il se passerait maintenant.

- Je pense que tu ne comprends pas dans quelle situation tu te trouves, Takaba.

Sa voix était froide, coupante comme de l'acier. Akihito ne réagit pas. Il savait très bien quelle était sa situation actuelle, merci bien.

- Tu es vraiment un gamin… Je te repose une dernière fois ma question. Si tu n'y réponds pas, ce que tu as subit jusqu'à maintenant te paraitra une ballade de santé. Où étais-tu ce soir là ?

Toujours aucune réaction du photographe. Asami soupira et se redressa. Il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet et en sortit un flacon. Akihito qui avait les yeux fermés, ne le vit pas. Il frissonna lorsqu'Asami posa sa main sur sa poitrine. Il la remonta ensuite jusqu'à sa nuque et lui remonta le visage. Il déboucha le flacon. Akihito se mit à trembler. D'appréhension, de peur…

- Ouvre la bouche.

_Tu peux toujours crever connard ! _Pensa Akihito. Il fut néanmoins obligé de l'ouvrir lorsqu'Asami lui boucha le nez. Sa poitrine le brulait trop pour qu'il ne l'ouvre pas.

Il inspira une goulée d'air et le Yakusa en profita pour lui glisser le liquide dans la gorge. Akihito manqua s'étouffer. Il tenta de recracher le liquide amer mais Asami, ayant prévu sa réaction, lui maintint la bouche fermée.

Akihito avala.

Asami l'observa encore un moment puis se redressa. Mais avant, il lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille :

- Je te souhaite bien du plaisir… Takaba.

Akihito frémit et ouvrit ses yeux. De la peine et de la pitié brillaient sur ses pupilles ambre. Asami fronça les sourcils et se leva finalement. Il ne comprenait pas ce gamin. Il ne le comprenait vraiment pas. Qu'est ce que ça lui couterait de lui dire où il était ce soir là ? Car Asami était sûr d'une chose maintenant. Ce n'était pas Akihito qui l'avait trahi. Mais alors pourquoi ne lui disait-il pas la vérité ?

Voyant le corps de son amant se mettre à trembler, il esquissa un petit sourire triste. Avec ce qu'il venait de lui donner, le photographe craquerait tôt où tard.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui, un premier hurlement retentit dans la chambre. Asami se tendit imperceptiblement. Il déglutit et continua d'avancer jusqu'au bar. Il se servit un bourbon, attentif à tous les hurlements qui retentissaient dans l'appartement.

Akihito souffrait. C'était lui qui le faisait souffrir. Asami se maudit un moment avant de soupirer. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui mente. Une petite leçon s'imposait. Il avait bien agit.

Dealo : O_O… Même moi je suis choqué de son comportement. C'est possible qu'Asami réagisse ainsi ?

Akihito : Je n'en reviens pas. Je n'en reviens pas… Pourquoi vous vous donnez toutes le mot pour me torturer ? 

Dealo : Erm… Ben… J'avais envie.

Akihito : Mais là je souffre vraiment beaucoup !

Dealo : Ouai ! Mais c'est de la faute d'Asami.

Asami : Ce n'est qu'une simple leçon. En revanche, pourquoi Akihito ne me dit-il pas la vérité ?

Dealo : Il a peur de ta réaction s'il te le disait…

Asami : Il m'a donc bien trompé ?

Dealo : « soupir » Je n'en dis pas plus…

Asami : REVIENS ICI ! Dis-moi s'il m'a trompé !

Dealo : « plus là »

C'est le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! 


	3. Chapter 3

Titre de la fiction : Crois-moi. 

Titre du chapitre : Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais

Auteur : Dealo

Disclaimer : Akihito et Asami appartiennent à Yamane Ayano.

Genre : Romance/Drama/Policier

Couple : AsamiXAkihito

Commentaire : Eh bien me revoilà… Après… longtemps non ? Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais^^ J'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à écrire cette suite, en effet plus je l'écrivais, moins elle me plaisait. Si je l'ai continuée malgré tout, c'est grâce à vous, mes lecteurs mais aussi et surtout grâce à vos commentaires. C'est fou ce qu'une review peut faire plaisir Xd. Je suis désolée de ne pas vous y répondre personnellement à chaque fois mais… Ben en fait je n'ai aucune excuse U_u. Ah et Merci à Alena, ma muse qui m'a donné tant d'idées et tant de patience.

En espérant que cette suite vous plaira, j'ai vraiment trop peur de votre réaction U_u

Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais !

Asami restait debout devant son bar, les yeux fermés. Chaque seconde qui s'écoulait le faisait se tendre un peu plus. Chaque hurlement du photographe, souvent suivit d'une supplique, le frappait en plein cœur. Reposant son verre de bourbon sur le bar, le yakuza observa ses doigts qui tremblaient. Il agissait bien. Il faisait ce qu'il fallait.

Serrant les dents un peu plus fort, il s'accouda finalement au bar, respirant calmement. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il ressente des émotions pour de simples suppliques. Normalement il écouterait sans sourciller… sans réagir. Pourtant là…

Un hurlement retentit de nouveau dans l'appartement mais cette fois-ci, ce qui fit trembler le corps du yakuza, ce ne fut ni l'intonation, ni la puissance du cri. Ce fut sa signification.

- ASAMIIIII !

Ca lui rappelait cette fois là sur le Yacht de Feilong… Akihito se trouvait sur le pont du bateau et il l'avait appelé ainsi… Avant de se prendre une balle.

Frissonnant à ce souvenir, Asami se morigéna. Il ne devait pas s'apitoyer. Si Akihito l'avait réellement trompé, il méritait cette punition. Inspirant profondément, Asami prit une décision. Il devait sortir prendre l'air… Peut-être aussi aller au Shion et régler quelques affaires.

C'est sous un dernier cri de son amant que le yakuza sortit de l'appartement, indifférent aux regards horrifiés de ses hommes de mains.

Akihito reprit difficilement sa respiration. Il ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Son corps le brulait et il sentait sa tête sur le point d'exploser. Dans un nouveau sursaut de rage, il cria :

-BORDEL ! ASA…miii ! Sa respiration se coupant, il ferma violement les yeux, la sueur coulant sur son visage, se mêlant à ses larmes.

Il sanglota encore un peu, se tortillant sur les draps moites.

BOUM BOUM BOUM

Akihito ferma les yeux violements, tentant de calmer maladroitement ses battements de cœur. Mais rapidement il comprit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire… Rien du tout. Après un dernier hurlement, il cessa finalement de combattre. Chaque seconde qui passait le laissait plus faible, chaque seconde était un peu plus douloureuse. Chaque seconde sa vie s'écoulait de lui, comme les larmes de ses yeux. De toute manière Asami ne le croyait pas, preuve flagrante qu'il ne l'aimait pas assez pour avoir confiance en lui. La douleur faisant une nouvelle fois tendre son corps, Akihito se décida finalement à abandonner. Asami voulait savoir pourquoi il lui mentait ? Okay il le lui dirait. Il était à bout, son estomac réclamait famine, son cœur réclamait la délivrance.

Akihito laissa un râle lui échapper avant de hurler :

- Asami ! Je vais te le dire… ASAMI !

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Serrant les dents d'incompréhension, Akihito gémit longuement. Bordel, il ne voulait pas mourir ainsi… Haletant de plus en plus rapidement, il murmura :

- Asa… mi…

Doucement, Akihito se laissa sombrer. Sa vision se brouilla et tout devint noir. Il se jura, juste avant d'être emporté dans l'inconscience, que plus jamais il ne tomberait amoureux et que plus jamais il ne ferait confiance à qui que ce soit.

BOUM BOUM

BOUM

…

Lorsqu'Asami pénétra dans son immeuble, il se sentait déjà mieux. Il avait finalement réussi à se conforter dans son idée que ce qu'il faisait était juste. Il était sorti deux heures environs, de quoi le calmer et lui faire oublier les cris de son jeune amant.

Arrivé devant sa porte d'entrée, il interrogea du regard l'homme chargé de la protection de l'appartement pendant ses absences. Celui-ci baissa les yeux et dit :

- Rien à signaler durant votre absence monsieur. Le jeune Takaba s'est calmé au bout d'une heure.

Asami fronça les sourcils et rentra finalement dans l'appartement. En jetant ses clefs sur le meuble d'entrée, il se figea. Le duplex était silencieux. Trop silencieux. Akihito se serait finalement évanoui… ?

Asami s'approcha de la chambre où se trouvait son jeune amant. Il n'entendait aucun gémissement… rien. C'était comme si le photographe n'était plus là. Pourtant il n'avait pas pu sortir, de ça Asami en était certain. Pénétrant finalement dans la chambre, Asami découvrit son amant allongé sur le lit, les joues encore humides de larmes. Le yakuza hésita un instant à s'approcher du lit. Il lui semblait que s'il s'approchait, il découvrirait quelque chose d'horrible. Quelque chose qu'il se refuserait à admettre.

Pourtant ses pas le guidèrent près du lit. Sa main, comme possédée, vint se placer sur le torse du jeune homme. La peau était encore chaude… Durant quelques secondes, il chercha un signe de vie. Asami sentit finalement les battements de cœur du photographe. Faibles mais encore là. Fixant le visage du jeune homme, retraçant le chemin des larmes sur ses joues, le yakuza serra les dents. Il ne comprenait pas. Bordel il ne comprenait pas et il n'aimait pas ça !

Détachant le photographe, il lui essuya les poignets, enlevant le sang coagulé qui avait coulé. Il déposa un drap sur le corps de son amant avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de sortir de l'appartement. Il fit un rapide signe de tête à l'un de ses hommes de mains, qui comprit aussitôt et le suivit. Prenant place à l'arrière du véhicule avec Akihito, Asami ordonna :

- L'hôpital, vite.

Durant tout le trajet, Asami fixa le visage de son amant. Le photographe tremblait de temps en temps dans ses bras, sa respiration bien trop faible. D'une main douce, le yakuza frôla la joue d'Akihito, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sans s'arrêter de ses paupières closes.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, Akihito fut aussitôt installé sur un brancard. Les infirmiers le mirent sous perfusion et lui firent passer de nombreux examens. Asami resta le plus longtemps possible avec son amant, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit un docteur s'approcher du jeune homme, suivit de quelques assistants. Le docteur, un vieil homme, observa un instant le jeune homme et marmonna :

- Mon pauvre Takaba-san, j'ai du sous-estimer l'avancée de votre maladie…

Asami fronça les sourcils et s'approcha du médecin. Il observa sa plaque et demanda :

- Docteur… Kunishisa, vous connaissez ce patient ?

Le médecin le regarda un instant avant de répondre :

- En effet, il vient depuis 3 mois me consulter pour son cœur mais c'est étrange, je lui avais dit de se reposer pour l'intervention… Et pour que son état se soit dégradé à ce point, il n'a pas du se reposer du tout… Bon sang après son admission aux urgences jeudi j'aurais du être plus attentif ! Vous êtes un ami ?

Asami, qui avait pâlit durant l'explication du médecin, répondit distraitement :

- Oui oui, un ami…

Le médecin fronça les sourcils et s'avança jusqu'à l'homme en costume noir devant lui. Malgré la différence de taille et l'atmosphère de danger que dégageait Asami, il pointa le yakuza de son doigt en murmurant :

- Si vous étiez son ami monsieur… Il vous aurait parlé de sa maladie, ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être le cas. Et dans ce cas vous l'auriez empêché de se fatiguer au point d'en mourir !

Asami le fixa longuement en silence, attendant que l'homme retourne à son patient. Le médecin souffla doucement avant de se détourner et de s'occuper du jeune photographe.

- Au bloc opératoire tout de suite. Je m'occupe de l'intervention.

Le brancard s'éloigna dans le bâtiment, laissant le yakuza seul au milieu de l'agitation.

L'opération dura trois heures. Trois longues heures durant lesquelles Asami resta à l'hôpital, assis sur une chaise. Quiconque aurait pénétré dans la salle d'attente à ce moment là ne l'aurait pas reconnu. Tête baissée, les yeux fermés, les épaules tendues… Il ne ressemblait plus au Yakuza que tout le monde connaissait. Non, à ce moment là, Asami était un simple humain qui se demandait ce qu'il devait faire.

OOOoooOOO

Akihito ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Sa vision resta floue un long moment et il poussa un petit gémissement. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Alors qu'il tentait de se redresser du lit, une violente douleur à la poitrine le fit retomber en arrière. Il inspira difficilement et chercha à comprendre.

Comment… ?

Et tout lui revint d'un coup. Le visage froid d'Asami, la douleur et la torture. La sensation de mourir et d'être trahi. Pourtant malgré la douleur qui lui traversa le cœur, Akihito ne tressaillit pas. Non, il resta de marbre. Il ne laissa couler aucune larme, rien.

Akihito resta un long moment seul dans sa chambre, le regard perdu sur le plafond. Il ne voulait pas bouger, juste ne penser à rien. Il savait juste qu'il s'était résigné à mourir et que même cela lui avait été refusé. Il referma les yeux, extenué.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il sentit aussitôt un changement dans la pièce. C'était peut-être cette odeur qui flottait… D'un mouvement vif, Akihito tourna son visage vers la fenêtre. Et là, se découpant dans la lumière du jour, il reconnut la silhouette d'Asami. Celui-ci fixait la cour de l'hôpital en silence, les bras croisés. Et même après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, Akihito ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Les ombres qui dansaient sur sa peau au grain parfait ne faisaient que ressortir la silhouette de l'homme, les lèvres serrées et les sourcils froncés lui donnant une aura sauvage.

Comme averti par un sixième sens, Asami tourna les yeux vers le photographe. Akihito sentit sa respiration se couper d'un coup et il tourna son regard vers le mur, ignorant royalement le yakuza. Mais alors qu'il voulait rester de marbre, son cœur le trahit. Les bip-bip de l'électrocardioscope s'emballèrent, faisant sourire Asami. Il s'approcha lentement du lit, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Akihito tressaillit lorsqu'une main fraiche vint se placer sur son front brûlant. Il ferma les paupières le plus fort possible, ne voulant pas voir son tourmenteur. Asami resta un instant ainsi, laissant le jeune homme s'habituer à son contact. Enfin il enleva sa main, laissant le photographe trembler d'appréhension dans le lit.

Asami soupira et sortit de la chambre. Il savait qu'Akihito ne serait pas dans de bonnes conditions envers lui mais malgré tout, il avait espéré… Plutôt que de la peur et de l'ignorance, de la colère et des injures.

Alors que la porte se refermait sur le yakuza, Akihito inspira difficilement. Même le yakuza loin de lui, son cœur s'emballait toujours. D'ailleurs… Akihito n'arrivait pas à le contrôler. C'était comme… comme avec la drogue. Inspirant difficilement, le jeune homme commença à paniquer. Non non, il ne voulait pas que ça recommence ! Alors que son cœur battait la chamade, pulsant de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine affaiblie, les bip-bip résonnaient rapidement dans la chambre. Akihito se sentait de plus en plus faible, comme s'il n'avait plus assez d'oxygène. Il entendit à peine la porte s'ouvrir et vit des ombres se mouvoir près de son lit.

« 5 mg de morphine. Tenez le bien. »

« Là là… Calmez-vous Takaba-san. »

Peu à peu, Akihito se sentit mieux. Toujours faible, il reconnut toutefois le docteur Kunishisa au dessus de lui.

« Dormez encore un peu. Je vous promets qu'à votre réveil nous discuterons et je vous expliquerais tout. D'accord Takaba-san ? »

Akihito acquiesça lentement avant de sombrer dans une douce somnolence.

Lorsqu'il émergea, il se sentit comme… euphorique. Comme il l'avait promis, son docteur se trouvait près de lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il observa un instant les constantes du jeune homme avant de demander :

- Bien dormi ?

- Oui très bien. Dites… Akihito baissa les yeux sur la couverture qui le recouvrait, gêné.

Comment suis-je arrivé ici… ?

Le docteur le regarda un instant en silence avant de lui prendre doucement les poignets. Il glissa un pouce sur les bandages qui masquaient les coupures affligées par les menottes et murmura :

- Vous êtes arrivé dans un état proche de la mort, dans les bras de votre… « Ami », les poignets en sang et seulement un drap sur vous. Vous ne vous rappelez pas ce qu'il s'est passé… ?

Devenant pâle, Akihito fit signe que non, vraiment, il ne se rappelait pas. Le docteur comprit qu'il ne voulait pas en parler et soupira :

- Vous devez comprendre que vous avez faillit mourir. Je vous ai opéré en urgence et vous avez eu beaucoup de chance que cet hôpital possède une valve vous convenant. A peu de choses près, vous seriez maintenant à la morgue.

Voyant Akihito se mordre les lèvres et éviter son regard, le docteur décida de changer de sujet :

- Bon concernant les modalités de l'opération. Tout s'est relativement bien passer. Il vous faudra rester une semaine à l'hôpital et j'exige que vous vous reposiez. Une visite par jour seulement et seulement si vous vous sentez capable de la supporter. Pour les frais hospitaliers, nous nous arrangerons comme convenu. Après il vous faudra aller dans un endroit où vous pourriez vous reposer durant un mois minimum. Il vous faudra du repos et du repos seulement. Vous aurez aussi besoin d'une infirmière à domicile. Cela posera-t-il problème ?

Les yeux écarquillés, Akihito avait la bouche ouverte. Si ça posait problème? C'était une blague ?

- Heu oui cela pose problème. Je n'aurais pas les moyens d'avoir une infirmière à domicile. Et je pourrais me reposer chez moi ? Seul ?

- C'est déconseillé. Votre ami ne peut-il pas vous héberger ? Mais seulement si vous restez… sage.

'Sage… ? '

Lorsque Akihito comprit où voulait en venir le médecin, il rougit violement. Evidemment qu'il serait sage, il ne laisserait plus jamais le Yakuza poser un doigt sur lui. Enfin il essaierait.

- On est sage !

Voyant le petit sourire mutin du docteur, il se reprit :

- On n'est pas… Enfin pas… On…

- Mais oui, mais oui, Takaba-san. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous expliquer devant moi voyons. Bon, puisque c'est réglé, je vais aller prévenir votre ami de notre arrangement. Il se leva et sortit rapidement de la chambre, laissant Akihito totalement éberlué dans le lit.

Rester avec Asami pendant un mois ? Tous les deux ? Alors qu'il… qu'il l'avait torturé ? Et puis quoi encore ? Plutôt crever !

**Voilà Voilà… Ca vous plait toujours autant ? Je l'espère vraiment^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Titre de la fiction : Crois-moi. 

Titre du chapitre : Nouvelle confrontation

Auteur : Dealo

Disclaimer : Akihito et Asami appartiennent à Yamane Ayano.

Genre : Romance/Drama/Policier

Couple : AsamiXAkihito

Commentaires : Merci pour vos reviews O_o, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Et donc voici la suite… Quoi déjà ? Ben oui je vous entends penser. Eh oui... Déjà :p Remerciez Alena, elle me harcèle pour la suite dès qu'elle me voit…

Nouvelle confrontation

Asami se trouvait devant l'hôpital, une cigarette à la main. Il était appuyé contre un arbre et fixait le ciel gris. Il expira doucement la fumée de ses poumons et fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction du photographe. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas parlé de sa maladie ? Jetant sa cigarette au sol, il se dirigea vers l'hôpital. Le médecin lui avait indiqué qu'Akihito s'était retrouvé aux urgences Jeudi… Soit le soir où il était sensé l'avoir trahi.

Pénétrant dans l'établissement, Asami se dirigea directement vers l'accueil. Une jeune femme se trouvait derrière le bureau. Elle avait des cheveux châtains clairs et était de petite taille. La jaugeant d'un rapide regard, Asami s'approcha d'elle. La jeune femme était concentrée sur son ordinateur, ses doigts frappant rapidement le clavier. Le yakuza se positionna juste devant le bureau afin qu'elle le remarque. Elle redressa finalement ses deux perles marron, et questionna :

- Oui monsieur ?

- Un jeune homme du nom de Takaba Akihito a-t-il été admis jeudi dernier dans le service des urgences ?

Le jeune femme fronça les sourcils et demanda :

- Vous êtes de sa famille ?

Asami soupira et s'accouda à l'accueil. Malgré elle, la jeune femme recula légèrement. Il était… imposant et dégageait une aura dangereuse. Elle déglutit et attendit la réponse.

Asami observa un moment sa vis-à-vis et eut un petit sourire en regardant son nom :

- Alena… Je suis son amant, donc je peux me considérer comme étant de sa famille… ?

La jeune femme rougit avant de murmurer :

- Eh bien… Oui je pense… Attendez, je vais vous dire cela.

Elle se leva et s'approcha d'une collègue. Elles discutèrent un instant et finalement Alena se dirigea vers une étagère. Elle saisit un carton et en sortit un dossier. Elle le feuilleta un instant avant de revenir vers Asami et de lui dire :

- Takaba Akihito. Il a été admis aux urgences Jeudi dernier pour troubles cardiaques. Il est ressortit le lendemain matin et est suivit par le docteur Kunishisa pour une valve défaillante.

Elle releva les yeux de sa lecture et fixa un instant le yakuza en demandant :

- Voulez-vous d'autres renseignements ?

Asami sentait une migraine pointer. Il remercia la jeune femme et s'éloigna lentement. Dans sa tête, une seule phrase tournait en boucle. Pourquoi ne rien m'avoir dit?

Il se dirigeait vers la chambre d'Akihito lorsqu'il vit le docteur Kunishisa lui faire signe de le suivre. Soupirant, Asami s'approcha de l'homme et le suivit jusqu'à son bureau. Il s'installa face au docteur et écouta attentivement ce que celui-ci lui expliqua. Peu à peu, Asami retrouva le sourire. Ainsi Akihito serait obligé de rester avec lui pendant un mois. Il pourrait donc tirer au clair toute cette histoire. Remerciant le docteur, il sortit du bureau et hésita un instant à aller voir Akihito. Non, mieux valait laisser passer une journée et puis il devait régler quelques détails pour le mois à venir. Il quitta l'hôpital rapidement et pénétra dans sa voiture. Alors que celle-ci démarrait, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'établissement. Il mettrait toute cette histoire au clair le plus rapidement possible.

OOOoooOOO

Resté seul dans sa chambre, Akihito réfléchissait à vive allure. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici : Asami viendrait le chercher dans une semaine et l'emmènerait chez lui. Et une fois là-bas, Akihito serait à sa merci. Plutôt crever.

Sentant son cœur battre la chamade, Akihito décida de se calmer. D'une main tremblante, il déposa sa main sur son torse. Il avait toute la poitrine bandée et ça le grattait. Enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller blanc, il soupira. Dans son état il ne pouvait décidément pas fuir maintenant. Il savait qu'en bougeant trop vite, trop violement, il risquait de défaire la prothèse et avoir des complications. Déjà il avait eu de la chance d'avoir pu être opéré si rapidement.

Râlant mentalement, Akihito s'endormit finalement. Il réfléchirait à tout cela plus tard.

La journée suivante se passa relativement bien. Akihito ne reçut aucune visite mais subit en revanche de nombreux tests. De jolies infirmières venaient lui changer sa perfusion, son bandage… En revanche il n'aimait pas qu'on lui change la poche à laquelle était reliée sa sonde. Savoir qu'il urinait dans un tube n'était pas… agréable. Et le pire c'était pour... la grosse commission. Souhaitant ne jamais se rappeler cette horrible étape, Akihito se mordit la lèvre. A part cela tout allait bien. Il semblait bien se remettre de l'opération malgré des difficultés à respirer à certains moments. Toutefois d'après le médecin, c'était normal. Après tout son cœur avait été arrêté durant l'opération donc il pouvait y avoir des effets secondaires pour certains organes, dont les poumons.

Le second jour de son hospitalisation, Akihito reçut une visite. Une visite à laquelle il s'attendait sans le vouloir vraiment. Il rêvassait tranquillement en regardant par la fenêtre, observant les nuages défiler lentement quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un chuintement. Inspirant profondément, Akihito tourna son regard vers l'entrée. Il croisa aussitôt deux yeux ambre qui le fixaient avec détermination.

Asami s'approcha du lit et du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt cinq observa le jeune homme alité. Le jeune photographe lui lança un regard haineux avant de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre. Apparemment son comportement ne plut pas au yakuza qui lui attrapa violement le menton et se pencha vers lui en murmurant :

- Ne t'avise pas de m'ignorer.

Le fixant avec colère, Akihito tenta de dégager son menton, sans succès. Voyant Asami se baisser pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, le photographe cracha :

- Tu es venu m'achever ?

Le yakuza se figea avant de serrer un peu plus fort sa poigne. Il embrassa violement le jeune homme, sans aucune tendresse. Après un instant, il relâcha les lèvres malmenées et murmura :

- Si tu ne me mentais pas, ça ne serais pas arrivé.

Akihito manqua s'étouffer sous la colère. Lui mentir ? Et la torture alors ? C'était autorisé ? Sentant la rage gonfler de plus en plus en lui, il cria :

- Je te hais. Va-t-en. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir.

Asami se redressa, lâchant le menton malmené. Il eut un petit sourire ironique et expliqua :

- N'oublis pas à qui tu appartiens. Ne crois pas que je te laisserais partir si facilement. Et puis, même si tu ne veux pas m'expliquer tes motivations, nous aurons un long mois pour en discuter…

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna et Akihito resta seul et tremblant de colère. Une fois la porte fermée, le jeune homme poussa un juron. Bordel ! Il ne tiendrait pas un mois avec Asami… Il se ferait soit tuer, soit violer. Et puis… Au fond de lui, il sentait qu'Asami avait raison. Ah mais seulement en partie hein, il ne lui pardonnerait pas de l'avoir torturé ainsi mais… Tout avait commencé à partir de son mensonge à lui. Tout ça car il ne voulait plus voir de la pitié dans ses yeux ambres. Et… et… Maintenant ils ne se supportaient plus.

Akihito sentait que maintenant, il ne verrait plus le yakuza de la même manière. Avant, jamais Asami n'aurait employé de telles tortures sur lui, jamais il ne l'aurait mené aux portes de la mort… du moins pas consciemment. Alors pourquoi… ? Pourquoi il lui avait fait cela ? Il devait bien y avoir une raison mais celle-ci lui échappait encore. Il lui semblait que la solution n'était pas loin mais… Ah il l'avait sur le bout de la langue. Peut-être de la… jalousie ?

Les yeux fixés sur le plafond, Akihito soupira. Il était bête, Débile, Imbécile ET pas fini. Comme si Asami pouvait être jaloux. Car être jaloux impliquait avoir des sentiments amoureux. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du Yakuza.

Se frappant mentalement pour avoir eu ce genre de pensée, Akihito eut un petit rire. C'était peut-être à cause de sa confrontation avec Asami mais il était à bout de nerf. Son petit rire se transforma en crise de fou rire puis en pleurs. Seul, dans sa chambre, il pleurait doucement, riant de temps à autres. Quiconque aurait pénétré dans la chambre à ce moment là l'aurait pris pour un fou.

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans aucun problème, le yakuza ne lui rendant plus visite. D'ailleurs Akihito espérait qu'Asami l'avait oublié. Ainsi il n'irait pas chez le Yakuza et tout irait pour le mieux. Malheureusement le dernier jour, alors qu'Akihito s'habillait lentement et tranquillement, la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant l'homme en costume noir. L'ignorant royalement, Akihito finit rapidement d'enfiler sa veste. Enfin il dégagea ses jambes de sous la couette et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Depuis le début de son hospitalisation, il n'avait pas pu se balader une seule fois et rien qu'à la pensée de mettre son nez dehors, Akihito frémissait de joie.

Il déposa ses pieds à terre et se mit debout. Il tint trois secondes avant de s'écrouler en avant. Alors qu'il tombait en avant, les yeux écarquillés, un corps chaud le maintint debout. Le Yakuza l'avait rattrapé au dernier moment, le serrant contre lui. Le nez dans la chemise du yakuza, Akihito se sentit aussitôt transporté dans le passé, lorsqu'Asami l'avait pressé contre lui après l'avoir libéré… (1)

Akihito tenta de se dégager maladroitement de l'étreinte en marmonnant un « merci » mais Asami soupira et rapidement, le prit dans ses bras, façon princesse. Akihito écarquilla les yeux et tenta vainement de se soustraire à la prise du Yakuza.

- Bordel Asami lâche moi, je peux marcher…

- Non. Tu vas gentiment te laisser conduire dans une chaise roulante.

Fronçant les sourcils, Akihito hurla :

-Une… Chaise roulante ? Lâche-moi ! Je peux marcher ! Je VEUX marcher !

Asami eut un petit rire et sortit de la chambre, son précieux fardeau dans les bras. Rouge de honte, Akihito se débattit au maximum avant de se rendre compte qu'il attirait encore plus l'attention. Horrifié, il cacha son visage dans l'épaule d'Asami, marmonnant dans sa barbe.

« Le tuer… l'étriper… le déteste… »

Finalement Asami trouva une chaise roulante et y déposa le photographe qui lui lança un regard haineux. Cet enfoiré… il ne perdait rien pour attendre, pensait Akihito, ayant totalement oublié sa rancœur envers le yakuza. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans le silence de la voiture d'Asami qu'il se souvint qu'il devait l'ignorer et, entre autre, le détester.

**Un Grand merci à vous tous qui me suivez ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre de la fiction : Crois-moi. **

**Titre du chapitre : Elément déclencheur**

**Auteur : Dealo**

**Disclaimer : Akihito et Asami appartiennent à Yamane Ayano.**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Policier**

**Couple : AsamiXAkihito**

**Avouez, vous êtes choqués. Eh oui, déjà la suite (Sisi ça m'étonne de moi…) C'est grâce à vos reviews (J'y ai répondu sur mon profil) et à Alena, qui m'a remise dans le droit chemin… Celui de la sadique psychotique.**

**Je tenais aussi à vous remercier. Vous me suivez depuis mes tous débuts. Lorsque je repense à mes débuts, certains noms me reviennent et je vois avec joie que, encore maintenant, je reçois des messages de vous. Merci, vraiment. Pour avoir attendu deux ans et demi… Merci encore.**

**Elément déclencheur**

Pourquoi c'était toujours comme cela ? Les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre de la voiture, Akihito tentait d'oublier la présence du yakuza à ses côtés. Eh oui en effet, il « tentait d'oublier » car malgré lui, il sentait les yeux brûlants d'Asami sur sa nuque. Pourtant, au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient dans l'habitacle, le photographe se sentait de plus en plus fatigué. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et sa tête dodelinait de droite à gauche. Un coup il se cognait contre la fenêtre, un coup sa tête partait vers le yakuza. A chaque fois, il se redressait, tentant de se contrôler mais finalement, Morphée s'empara de lui. Il s'effondra sur l'épaule d'Asami qui haussa un sourcil étonné avant de soupirer.

Le brun se décala un peu vers la gauche et Akihito glissa tout naturellement, sa tête désormais sur les genoux du plus âgé. D'une main tendre, Asami joua un instant avec les mèches claires, frôlant de temps en temps le front du plus jeune. Le voyage jusqu'à l'appartement du Yakuza se déroula donc en silence et une fois la voiture à l'arrêt, Asami rechigna à réveiller le jeune homme. Pourtant il le fallait bien.

Il se baissa en avant, murmurant dans le creux de l'oreille du photographe :

-Takaba, debout.

Aucune réaction du plus jeune. Agacé, Asami réitéra son geste précédent et, devant le manque de réactivité d'Akihito, il soupira. Bon, il l'aurait cherché.

Il glissa ses bras sous la nuque et les jambes du jeune homme et sortit en douceur de la voiture. Il commença à avancer, faisant un simple signe de tête à ses hommes de mains qui se mirent aussitôt en position. Ce n'était pas parce tout était calme qu'ils devaient se relâcher. Un incident était vite arrivé.

OOOoooOOO

Akihito se sentait flotter doucement. Comme dans un rêve. Sa tête était au chaud dans un creux et ça sentait bon la cigarette et… Asami. Fronçant un instant les sourcils, il finit par ouvrir les yeux, se découvrant dans les bras du yakuza, porté comme une princesse. Le rouge lui vint immédiatement aux joues et il cria :

- Lâche-moi ! Asami dépose-moi !

Il n'obtint qu'un regard dédaigneux du plus vieux qui continuait tranquillement son ascension dans le bâtiment. La rage brillant sans ses yeux, Akihito frappa le yakusa au torse mais Asami ne tressaillit même pas. Il s'arrêta un instant en le fixant durement mais Akihito ne baissa pas les yeux, le foudroyant du regard.

Le brun eut un petit sourire ironique tout en déposant le plus jeune. Akihito sentit ses pieds entrer en contact avec le sol et presque aussitôt, ses jambes cédèrent. Asami le récupéra tout contre lui, son sourire ironique un peu plus grand et attrapa le menton du photographe.

- Besoin d'aide peut-être… ?

Sentant ses jambes trembler, Akihito serra les dents. Son corps le trahissait. Il allait répondre que « Non, il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul comme un grand », quand des lèvres se déposèrent sur les siennes. Presque aussitôt, il fut saisit de frissons et il voulut se dégager. Mais l'homme le maintenait fermement, l'observant se débattre inutilement, sa langue s'invitant plus profondément.

Akihito sentait peu à peu une douce chaleur se répandre en lui, lui faisant perdre sa combativité. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant totalement aller contre le yakusa. Un gémissement lui échappa quand une main descendit le long de son dos, lui provoquant des décharges dans tout le corps. Inconsciemment, il se rapprocha un peu plus de l'homme, ses mains saisissant la veste noire.

Après plusieurs secondes, Asami se recula finalement, son sourire plus ironique que jamais. Les yeux troubles, Akihito mit quelques instants à se rappeler ce qu'il faisait là, dans ce couloir, dans les bras du yakuza. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il grogna:

- Salopard… Je te déteste.

Asami se recula un peu, laissant le jeune homme tenir difficilement sur ses jambes et il murmura :

- Mais tu me désires toujours autant.

Akihito s'apprêtait à hurler le contraire quand il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient devant la porte de l'appartement du Yakuza qui glissait d'ailleurs la clef dans la serrure. Un déclic se fit entendre et Asami s'avança dans la pièce, ignorant totalement le photographe rouge de colère qui fit quelques pas tremblants.

Bordel mais pourquoi ses jambes étaient-elles si faibles ? Jurant intérieurement, Akihito referma doucement la porte, ses mains prenant appui sur le battant en bois.

Inspirant doucement, il s'avança jusqu'au salon, se maintenant debout grâce aux murs. Asami l'observait marcher avec difficultés, les sourcils froncés. Après une opération à cœur ouvert, il arrivait souvent que certains organes, privés de sang durant l'intervention, se retrouvent déficient. Pour Akihito il s'agissait apparemment des muscles de ses jambes.

Le photographe s'installa finalement sur le canapé, observant avec défiance ses jambes. Il détestait ne pas être en possession de tous ses moyens. Asami se servit un verre de bourbon et dit :

- J'ai engagé une infirmière. Elle changera ton pansement, vérifiera tes constantes…

- Je peux le faire…

- Non. Et elle t'aidera aussi pour ta toilette…

Akihito redressa la tête en vitesse, affolé :

- Non ! Pas question. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul. Je peux déjà remarcher, je pourrais me laver tout seul, je ne veux pas qu'une femme m'aide.

Asami haussa un sourcil avant de sourire doucement :

- Et si c'était un homme… ?

Il s'approcha du photographe, lentement. Trop occupé à rougir d'embarras, Akihito n'y prêta pas attention, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le canapé se creuser près de lui. Déglutissant difficilement, il jeta un regard inquiet sur le brun, s'attendant malgré lui à une attaque perverse. Asami se contenta de le fixer en silence, attendant une réponse.

Balbutiant, le photographe finit par dire :

- Je… Je peux le faire tout seul. Pas besoin d'aide.

Asami déposa son verre sur la table basse avant de se rapprocher un peu plus du photographe, le faisant s'enfoncer dans la banquette. Déposant une main contre la joue du plus jeune, Asami murmura :

- Alors… l'infirmière ? Ou peut-être moi… ?

Agacé, Akihito chercha à fuir le regard triomphant du plus vieux mais ses yeux étaient attiré comme des aimants par les deux braises du yakuza. Il ouvrit la bouche, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, les humidifiant. Asami baissa aussitôt le regard, fixant l'insolente qui se baladait juste devant ses yeux. Akihito écarquilla les yeux avant de faire rentrer sa langue. Il devait s'éloigner le yakuza ou alors il… il… perdrait encore tous ses moyens. Il trouva l'inspiration très facilement :

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas cru ?

Asami fronça les sourcils, son petit sourire disparaissant. Ses yeux devinrent froids et Akihito regretta presque d'avoir posé la question. Comme il s'y attendait, le yakuza répondit :

- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

Akihito soupira et ferma les yeux. Ils tournaient en rond. Asami se redressa finalement et disparut dans son bureau, laissant le jeune homme seul dans le salon. La fin de l'après midi se passa calmement. Akihito s'ennuyait ferme mais dans son état il ne pouvait de toute manière pas faire grand-chose. Vers 19 heures l'infirmière arriva. Akihito découvrit ainsi une belle jeune femme, environs vingt-cinq ans, qui lui tendit franchement la main, un grand sourire éclairant son joli minois.

Sa présence détendit le photographe, qui rit et parla avec elle durant plusieurs minutes, tandis qu'elle s'occupait de son bandage et vérifiait sa température ainsi que sa tension. Elle parut légèrement inquiète quand il lui expliqua ses difficultés pour marcher et lui expliqua, de sa voix calme et posé :

- C'est probablement un effet secondaire de l'opération. Vos muscles sont probablement atrophiés, j'en parlerais à votre médecin. Mais… vous me semblez tendu, monsieur Takaba…

Se crispant malgré lui, le photographe haussa les épaules et lui répondit en souriant :

- Akihito, c'est ainsi que tous mes amis m'appellent. Le « monsieur » me vieillit un peu trop je trouve…

- Très bien Akihito. Et donc vous ne me direz pas pourquoi vous êtes si tendu… ?

Riant nerveusement, le jeune homme dit :

- Probablement les changements… et puis je ne suis pas chez moi, c'est assez stressant non ?

Elle acquiesça et ses boucles brunes vinrent voiler légèrement son regard émeraude. Vers vingt heures elle s'éclipsa, expliquant qu'elle reviendrait le lendemain et qu'ils pourraient ainsi discuter un peu plus. Enthousiaste, Akihito lui fit un signe de la main et il entendit la porte claquer, le laissant seul. Asami se trouvait encore dans son bureau, probablement à écouter ou lire des rapports sur ses affaires… Akihito ferma les yeux et se détendit, s'enfonçant dans le canapé moelleux. Malgré lui, toutes ses pensées se tournaient vers le Yakuza. Il sentait que quelque chose avait changé dans leur relation. Comme si, s'étant trop rapprochés, la cassure était désormais trop grande pour être comblée.

Il resta dans la même position durant quelques minutes avant de frissonner de froid. Il ne bougeait pas assez pour garder la chaleur. Ouvrant les yeux, il chercha du regard une couverture, un plaid ou autre chose mais dans l'appartement du yakuza, il n'y avait rien de semblable… Il se leva finalement, histoire de faire un peu d'exercice, et prit appui sur le canapé. Peu à peu, il se redressa et fit un pas, puis un autre. Ses jambes tremblaient violement et il serrait les dents, la sueur sur son front reflétant sa concentration. Il réussit à faire quatre pas avant de se laisser tomber au sol, le souffle court. Les paumes à plat sur le carrelage, il inspira à fond tout en essayant de se redresser.

En vain.

Il s'évertua au calme mais peu à peu, ses yeux le piquèrent. Il se mordit la lèvre avec rage tout en serrant violement ses paupières, ne souhaitant pas laisser la moindre larme couler. Il tremblait encore quand une main douce mais ferme lui saisit le menton. Asami s'était accroupi en face de lui, le regard voilé. Akihito se mordit la lèvre, mais déjà une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Le yakuza la suivit du regard avant de la récupérer avec son pouce. Il soupira doucement et aida la plus jeune à se redresser, le ramenant jusqu'au canapé. Il le laissa ensuite seul quelques instants, appelant un traiteur pour le repas. Akihito avait les yeux à moitié fermés, le regard dans le vide.

Asami l'avait fixé avec… douceur mais aussi avec compassion.

De la pitié…

Alors qu'il avait tout fait pour que cela n'arrive plus, pour ne plus décevoir le yakuza ainsi… Alors qu'il avait subit les douleurs et les supplices, qu'il s'était résigné à mourir plutôt que de revoir ce regard voilé par la peine… Tout ça pour ça.

Il ne vit pas le yakuza revenir près de lui mais il sentit une main fraiche se déposer sur son front brûlant. Il revint à la réalité, entendant Asami murmurer :

- Tu as de la fièvre. Après manger, tu iras directement au lit.

Akihito tiqua. Il n'était plus un gosse non plus. Il repoussa la main du yakuza, marmonnant :

- Oui maman…

Il ne s'en rendait pas compte mais sa moue boudeuse fit se détendre le brun.

Le traiteur arriva rapidement et ils mangèrent en silence. A la fin du repas, Asami l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain, souriant en observant les joues rouges du plus jeune lorsqu'il se proposa pour « l'aider ». Akihito marmonna un :

« Non merci, pervers », avant de s'enfermer dans la pièce. Il fit sa petite affaire et ressortit quelques instants plus tard. Asami l'entraina jusqu'au lit, son bras servant d'appui au photographe. Il le laissa ensuite se coucher et repartit dans son bureau, continuant son travail.

Akihito s'endormit presque aussitôt. Il était exténué et le lit était si doux et moelleux qu'il ne put résister. En pleine nuit, un radiateur fut déposé tout contre lui et il soupira de bonheur, se serrant contre celui-ci. En plus d'être chaud, ce radiateur était doux et sentait bon.

Au matin, Akihito ne retrouva qu'un mot près du lit :

« Je rentre ce soir, j'ai laissé des hommes surveiller l'appartement. L'infirmière passera tôt dans la matinée et elle s'occupera de toi. Un repas te sera apporté vers midi trente.

Asami »

Rapide, précis et sans la moindre émotion. Akihito soupira et attendit l'arrivée de l'infirmière. Ce fut un cerbère d'Asami qui la fit rentrer et elle se dirigea aussitôt vers la chambre. Elle sourit doucement en observant le plus jeune dans le grand lit. Elle demanda, en ouvrant en grand les rideaux :

- Besoin de mon aide pour aller à la salle de bain ?

Gêné, Akihito acquiesça et elle le guida fermement jusqu'à la porte de bois. Elle le laissa se débrouiller seul au maximum, l'aidant le moins possible. Akihito lui en fut reconnaissant. Elle était gentille et comprenait facilement ses envies et gênes.

Ils discutèrent un petit moment et il apprit qu'elle s'appelait Noriko, qu'elle n'avait jamais connue sa mère et que son père était mort il y avait quelques années de cela. Elle lui reprit sa température et sa tension, fronçant les sourcils en constatant sa légère fièvre.

- Vous allez vous recoucher, je vais vous amener de l'eau et un livre. Vous savez quand votre ami rentrera de son travail ?

- Ce soir, probablement vers 18 heures.

- Je repasserais un peu plus tard alors. Cela ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non non, et puis comme ça je serais moins seul.

Elle lui sourit tendrement avant de sortir de la chambre, revenant avec un verre d'eau et un livre qu'elle avait pioché dans la bibliothèque du yakuza. Il lui adressa un signe de la main et elle partit.

Resté seul, Akihito jeta un coup d'œil au livre et soupira. Du théâtre. Il détestait le théâtre. Il se laissa glisser sous la couette, observant le réveil. Onze heures. Il pouvait se rendormir un peu.

Ce ne fut pas le traiteur ou un quelconque homme d'Asami qui le réveilla. Non ce fut une toux horrible qui lui déchira la poitrine. Il ouvrit en grand les yeux avant de les refermer. Il étouffait. Bordel que… ?

Il se redressa légèrement, maintenant un morceau de couette sur sa bouche pour mieux respirer. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent et s'écarquillèrent.

De la fumée partout. Le feu et la chaleur. Son cœur s'emballa et il se crispa. Bordel il y avait le feu dans l'appartement ! Rapidement, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et il prit une grande inspiration. Il se mit debout, une main devant sa bouche et son nez, l'autre l'aidant à garder son équilibre précaire. Il devait sortir de là. Il commença à avancer, sa gorge le brûlant atrocement. Ses jambes tremblaient de plus en plus.

Un pas… Deux pas… Trois pas... Quatre pas… Cinq pas…

Inconsciemment, il déposa ses mains le long de sa gorge, suffocant. La porte n'était plus très loin. S'il arrivait jusqu'à l'entrée… il pourrait… Toussant durement, il sentit ses jambes lâcher. Sans pouvoir se retenir, il se vit tomber en avant, le sol se rapprochant de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sa tête frapper le sol brutalement. Il se roula en boule, haletant difficilement.

Avant de perdre connaissance, il murmura : « Asami… »

**Dealo : Ben voilà… un nouveau chapitre bouclé. Le prochain d'ici un an….**

**Et là Alena débarque, sort le couteau et trucide Dealo…**

**Dealo : Okay okay… la suite bientôt.**

**Pas taper ! (Réponses aux reviews directement sur mon profil)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre de la fiction : Crois-moi. **

**Titre du chapitre : Fournaise**

**Auteur : Dealo**

**Disclaimer : Akihito et Asami appartiennent à Yamane Ayano.**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Policier**

**Couple : AsamiXAkihito**

**Fournaise**

Akihito inspira douloureusement et poussa un petit gémissement. Il n'était qu'à moitié conscient et son corps était endolori. Le manque d'oxygène le rendait chaque seconde plus faible et des larmes de souffrance perlaient de ses yeux rougies. Il avait chaud. Trop chaud. Autour de lui, il ne distinguait que des ombres grises aux reflets orangés.

Chaque inspiration lui déchirait un peu plus les poumons. Il allait donc mourir par terre, dans un appartement en feu ? Il referma les yeux et expira. Douloureusement.

Alors qu'il abandonnait tout espoir, il se sentit soudainement tiré en avant. Il gémit doucement et repoussa les mains qui s'agrippaient à lui. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, découvrant Noriko penchée vers lui, un foulard autour de la bouche. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et hurlait :

- Akihito-san ! Aidez-moi je ne peux pas vous porter !

Le photographe aurait bien aimé lui répondre mais il était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot tellement sa gorge le brulait. Il referma les yeux, épuisé. Il sentit pendant quelques secondes encore la jeune fille s'échiner à le tirer vers la porte tout en hurlant son prénom puis plus rien. Et d'un coup il fut soulevé dans les airs et maintenu contre un torse puissant. La respiration de plus en plus difficile, Akihito s'accrocha difficilement à la veste de son sauveur. Il sentit les bras de l'homme le serrer avec force et enfin un mouvement. Ils sortirent de l'appartement et Akihito entendit :

- Vous êtes inconsciente. Vous ne pouviez rien faire !

Reconnaissant la voix de son amant, Akihito eut un petit sanglot. C'était plus fort que lui, son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Il se mit à trembler, de plus en plus violement. Peut-être car il sortait de l'enfer ?

Le yakuza avançait vite, son précieux fardeau dans les bras. Inconsciemment, il resserra encore sa prise. La rage brillait dans ses yeux ambre. Bordel s'il n'avait pas décidé de rentrer ce midi là… Son amant serait probablement mort. Pourquoi ses hommes n'étaient-ils pas restés à leur poste ? Le yakuza fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Ses hommes étaient des incapables et il leur ferait comprendre que quand il donnait un ordre, il aimait qu'on le respecte.

L'infirmière avait essayé de sortir le jeune homme de l'appartement mais avec sa taille et sa force elle n'avait rien pu faire. Elle serait morte aussi en essayant de sauver le photographe. Elle marchait près de lui, observant Akihito avec inquiétude. Son foulard avait glissé le long de son cou et son visage était marqué de traces noires.

Elle répondit :

- Je n'allais tout de même pas le laisser seul dans ce feu ? Si ?

Akihito fut pris d'une brutale quinte de toux et il frissonna violement. Il reprit difficilement sa respiration tout en se crispant un peu plus. Ses poumons brûlaient encore. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, observant durant un court instant le visage de son amant. Asami semblait en colère.

- Asa… mi… ?

Le brun baissa les yeux sur lui et Akihito crut y percevoir une étincelle de tendresse :

- Ne parle pas. Essais juste de respirer, je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

Il avait la tête lourde. Toussant une nouvelle fois, il peina à reprendre sa respiration. Il gémit :

- J'ai… mal…

Cette douleur… c'était la même que la dernière fois. Une sueur froide coula le long de son dos et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Il murmura doucement :

- Ne me… torture… plus… Asami… j'ai... mal…

Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux clos et il sombra une nouvelle fois dans l'inconscience. Il ne put donc voir la pâleur d'Asami ni sentir le cœur du brun faire une embardée violente en comprenant les mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

Akihito revint à lui dans la voiture du brun. Il était toujours contre son amant qui lui murmurait de se calmer, de respirer doucement. Il lui disait que tout irait bien, qu'il l'emmenait à l'hôpital et qu'il devait se détendre. Akihito eut un petit sourire, se croyant dans un doux rêve, avant de refermer les yeux.

Ils arrivèrent finalement aux urgences où Akihito fut aussitôt placé sous assistance respiratoire. Asami resta près de lui longtemps, passant de nombreux coup de téléphones. A travers le brouillard de sa conscience, Akihito comprit que les hommes de main de son amant, ceux qui étaient chargé de la protection de l'appartement, avaient été contraints de quitter leur poste pour un cas de force majeur. Le photographe ne parvenait pas à saisir les détails de ce "cas de force majeur", mais il voyait bien que ça mettait Asami hors de lui.

Akihito revint à lui dans la soirée. Il fixa un instant le plafond, les événements précédents lui revenant en mémoire. Il attirait la malchance... A peine arrivait-il chez Asami que le feu se déclarait. L'appartement devait être détruit maintenant… Le photographe tourna légèrement le visage vers son amant, le découvrant assis près de lui et le fixant attentivement. Akihito se sentait faible mais pourtant il voulait… Il voulait s'excuser auprès du Yakuza. Certes le feu n'était pas sa faute mais… Il se sentait néanmoins responsable. S'il avait eut toutes ses capacités, il aurait pu ralentir le feu…

D'une main faible, il retira le masque respiratoire et murmura, ses yeux plongés dans ceux du brun :

- Je… suis désolé…

Asami fronça les sourcils et se redressa. Il s'approcha du lit et soupira en replaçant le masque sur le visage pâle du jeune homme. Il se baissa jusqu'à son oreille pour murmurer :

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Il resta un instant le visage au dessus de celui de son amant avant de déposer son front contre celui du plus jeune. Il ferma les yeux et murmura :

- Il va vraiment falloir que cela cesse… Ne me fait plus jamais peur ainsi…

Akihito écarquilla les yeux avant de laisser une larme couler le long de sa joue. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre… c'était une déclaration non… ? Alors… Peut-être qu'Asami tenait à lui un peu plus qu'il ne le croyait. Il acquiesça doucement et referma les yeux. Il devait dormir un peu.

Il se réveilla dans la nuit et resta un long moment les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Asami était probablement rentré chez lui… Ah mais son appartement était parti en fumée… Mais le connaissant il devait probablement avoir un autre logement au cas où. Akihito referma les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration. Presque aussitôt, une douleur aigüe lui déchira les poumons et il se mit à tousser violement. Il se cambra légèrement et déposa inconsciemment ses mains autour de son cou. Plus il toussait, plus sa gorge le brûlait. Rapidement il sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il peinait à retrouver sa respiration quand deux mains le repoussèrent dans le lit.

Akihito écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Asami. Celui-ci le fixait calmement, attendant que la crise finisse. Peu à peu Akihito retrouva une respiration normale et il fixa avec incompréhension le brun. Pourquoi était-il ici en pleine nuit… ?

- Ils m'ont laissé dormir ici pour le moment.

Ah oui… Asami lisait parfois dans ses pensées. Akihito eut un petit sourire derrière son masque à oxygène avant de refermer les yeux, laissant Morphée l'emmener au pays des songes.

Les deux jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent comme dans un rêve. Akihito découvrit une autre facette d'Asami. Attentionné n'était pas le mot adapté mais il avait… changé. Il était moins… violent, plus tendre.

Et ce nouveau Asami plaisait au plus jeune, même si des fois il regrettait l'homme froid et sans scrupule. A croire qu'il était masochiste.

Rapidement, le jeune homme retrouva son souffle et il subit de nombreux tests pour vérifier l'état de son cœur et de ses poumons. Tout allait bien. Le troisième jour, alors qu'il se reposait calmement dans son lit d'hôpital, Asami apparut, poussant un fauteuil roulant. Akihito grimaça. Il n'était pas question qu'il monte là-dedans. Il leva un regard déterminé sur son amant qui haussa un sourcil sceptique tout en l'observant s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit.

Akihito poussa un profond soupir avant de déposer ses pieds au sol. Il n'avait pas essayé de marcher depuis son hospitalisation et il n'était pas sûr de tenir debout. C'est néanmoins avec détermination qu'il se redressa. Il fit un pas, puis un autre, avant de sourire joyeusement. Apparemment ses jambes lui obéissaient de nouveau. Il jeta un regard supérieur au brun qui repoussa la chaise roulante. Akihito le suivit, trébuchant de temps en temps. Il signa la décharge avant de sortir de l'hôpital et de monter dans la voiture du yakuza. Le trajet fut court.

Ils arrivèrent devant un grand immeuble, en plein centre de Tokyo. Akihito découvrit donc son nouveau logement « Temporaire ». Un appartement presque similaire au précédent, sauf que cette fois-ci le bureau était directement incorporé dans le salon. Le soir même, ils reçurent la visite de l'infirmière. Asami avait décidé garder la jeune fille pour s'occuper du photographe. Peut-être car son courage et son inconscience lui avait plu.

Akihito fut heureux de revoir Noriko. Elle lui sauta dessus dès qu'elle le vit et ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien, le temps passant rapidement. Vers vingt heures, elle repartit chez elle, leur faisant un grand signe de la main.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul avec Asami, Akihito commença à stresser. Car entre l'hôpital où ils étaient tout le temps interrompu par le personnel médical et la visite de Noriko, ils n'avaient pas encore pu parler en tête à tête, comme… avant. Et malgré lui, Akihito se sentait tendu.

Ils passèrent à table et le silence se faisant pesant, Akihito essaya de détendre l'atmosphère. A sa manière :

- Il a fait beau aujourd'hui non… ?

Asami haussa un sourcil avant de répondre :

- Il a plut toute la journée…

Le photographe baissa la tête sur son assiette, se traitant mentalement d'idiot. Il devait changer de sujet. Il déglutit et chercha autour de lui un sujet de conversation. Son regard tomba sur les rideaux rouge-bordeaux du salon. Ses yeux pétillèrent et il dit :

- Les rideaux sont magnifiques. Tu as bon goût.

Asami soupira avant de déposer ses baguettes sur la table. Il répondit, ennuyé :

- Je ne les ai pas choisis.

Akihito se mordit la lèvre. Au lieu de détendre l'atmosphère, il avait plutôt l'impression de la rendre plus étouffante encore. Asami planta un regard implacable dans celui du photographe et lui demanda de but en blanc :

- Si tu me disais plutôt ce qui te perturbe ?

Akihito écarquilla les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Il hésita un instant avant de planter un regard provocateur dans celui du yakuza. Il attaqua :

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas cru ?

**Comment va réagir Asami… ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre de la fiction : Crois-moi. **

**Titre du chapitre : Déclaration**

**Auteur : Dealo**

**Disclaimer : Akihito et Asami appartiennent à Yamane Ayano.**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Policier**

**Couple : AsamiXAkihito**

**Déclaration**

Akihito écarquilla les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Il hésita un instant avant de planter un regard provocateur dans celui du yakuza. Il attaqua :

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas cru ?

Asami le fixa un long moment en silence. Akihito se sentit rapidement mal à l'aise. Le brun l'observait calmement, se demandant probablement ce qu'il devait lui répondre. Il finit cependant par se redresser et s'avancer vers le bar. Il se servit un verre de bourbon en silence, sentant sur sa nuque le regard décidé de son amant. Akihito se doutait bien que le yakuza ne lui dirait rien. Après tout, Asami était un homme secret, qui ne révélait jamais rien… Ou presque. Le brun se retourna et amena lentement le verre à ses lèvres, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son amant.

Le photographe se sentait toujours plus anxieux. Malgré lui, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite dans l'attente d'une réponse probable. Mais même s'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise, il voulait faire comprendre au brun qu'il avait _besoin_ de la vérité. Il _devait_ savoir. Asami reposa finalement son verre à moitié plein sur le bar et sortit une cigarette. Il l'alluma tranquillement, semblant s'amuser de l'effet que cela produisait sur le jeune homme.

Akihito se sentait en effet trahis. Asami ne lui répondrait rien. Il s'en était douté mais… Malgré lui il avait cru, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il aurait pu avoir une réponse. Et si possible, une réponse qui… qui… Qui lui aurait fait battre le cœur bien plus rapidement.

Se traitant mentalement d'idiot, il ferma un instant les yeux, ne voulant pas montrer sa détresse au yakuza. Il serra les dents, et se redressa, repoussant violement sa chaise en arrière. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre, les yeux brillants de larmes, il murmura :

- Je te déteste.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de parvenir à la chambre. Un choc aussi soudain que violent le propulsa contre le mur du salon, lui faisant fermer les yeux par reflexe. La douleur explosa dans sa poitrine avant de s'adoucir légèrement.

- Gh…

Il gémit doucement avant d'oser soulever ses paupières.

Putain qu'est-ce que… ?

Asami l'avait projeté contre le mur et lui maintenait les poignets au dessus de la tête d'une seule main. De son autre main, il lui saisit violement le menton tout en le fixant avec colère.

- Lâ... Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal !

Akihito se débattit un instant, projetant ses jambes en avant et essayant de frapper le brun. Asami fronça les sourcils avant de bloquer le corps du plus jeune avec le sien. Il glissa sa jambe droite entre celles de son prisonnier et pressa doucement son entrejambe. Presque aussitôt, Akihito se calma. Asami esquissa un sourire en observant le jeune homme face à lui, les joues rouges et les yeux lançant des éclairs. Il lui redressa le visage et l'embrassa violement. Akihito écarquilla les yeux et tenta d'échapper à l'étreinte du yakuza, sans succès. Durant un court instant, il sentit une brûlure au niveau de son cœur, séquelle de son opération. Bordel il ne comprenait pas… Pourquoi il… ?

Son cœur battait à vive allure et malgré lui, il appréciait le baiser. Même si celui-ci était violent et sans douceur, même si Asami faisait cela pour lui montrer qu'il était dominé et qu'il lui appartenait… Il appréciait. Il gémit tout en laissant une larme couler le long de sa joue.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Son corps réclamait une chose que son esprit ne pouvait accepter. C'était… douloureux et angoissant. Asami jouait avec lui. Il le savait et cela le faisait souffrir.

Le yakuza se recula finalement, observant les yeux embués du plus jeune. Ce sale gamin ne comprenait décidément rien…

Il demanda doucement :

- Tu me détestes… ?

Akihito renifla avant de lui crier :

- Évidemment ! Tu m'as violé ! Tu joues avec moi ! A cause de toi on m'a enlevé, torturé et violé encore ! On m'a tiré dessus ! On a menacé mes amis ! On m'a étranglé, frappé et fouetté, on s'est servis de moi comme d'une pute ! On m'a rabaissé… On m'a utilisé comme bouc émissaire ! Et toi… Toi tu me tortures encore après tout cela ! Et tu me demandes si je te déteste ? Tu te fous de moi ? J'en ai marre ! Je ne comprends pas ! Et... Et je déteste ne pas pouvoir te détester complètement ! C'est injuste… Et toi ? T'es même pas foutu de répondre à une question ! Je te déteste ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas cru ? Je te hais ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas fait confiance ? Je voudrais tant te haïr totalement…

Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues maintenant. Il ne cherchait plus à les retenir.

Asami écarquilla les yeux face à cette tirade de haine et se recula lentement. Il libéra les poignets du plus jeune qui s'écroula au sol, plus rien ne le maintenant debout. Asami resta un instant immobile, observant le jeune homme au sol. Il sentait qu'il avait dépassé les limites. Là, tout de suite, Akihito avait besoin de comprendre. Il s'agenouilla lentement et prit le photographe dans ses bras. Akihito sursauta et écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Que… ?

Asami le ramena tout contre lui, et il murmura doucement :

- Tout ce que tu as subis… Je ne pourrais pas le défaire. Même si je vois la douleur et la peine dans ton regard… Je ne peux revenir dans le passé. Ce que mes ennemis t'ont infligé restera à jamais en toi. Je sais que je te fais souffrir en restant près de toi. Je sais aussi que je suis loin d'être l'amant idéal. Je ne pourrais pas changer et devenir un autre homme. Je suis possessif et ce qui m'appartient, je le garde près de moi. Tu me demandais pourquoi je ne t'avais pas cru. La réponse est simple. Tu me cachais la vérité et je le savais. N'oublie pas que tu m'appartiens, qu'importe ce que tu en penses. Je t'ai possédé et cela fait de toi mon amant.

Akihito frissonna doucement. Amant… C'était la première fois qu'Asami le nommait ainsi. Le yakuza se recula lentement et plongea ses yeux dans les deux orbes du photographe.

- Je ne supporte pas que tu me mentes. Voilà ta réponse. Tu ne voulais pas me révéler ce que je voulais savoir alors je t'ai torturé.

Akihito fixa le yakuza avec incompréhension. Il devenait fou… ? Ou Asami venait vraiment de lui faire une petite déclaration… ? Il eut un petit rire nerveux, les larmes coulant encore le long de ses joues. Il ne pensait pas que le brun puisse lui dire tout cela d'un coup. D'habitude, Asami jouait avec lui avant de l'abandonner sans remord. Mais là, tout de suite, Akihito ne savait plus comment réagir. Il baissa la tête et fixa la chemise du brun. Il murmura finalement :

- Je… Je ne pensais pas que tu me répondrais. Du coup… Je ne sais plus quoi dire.

Asami sourit doucement et déclara :

- Alors ne dis rien.

Et il l'embrasse de nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci Akihito sentit une différence. Asami ne l'embrassait pas pour le dominer complètement. Non, il l'embrassait pour… Pour… Fermant les yeux, Akihito se laissa aller. Le Yakuza relâcha ses lèvres peu après en murmurant :

- C'est mieux quand tu es détendu… N'est-ce pas ?

Rougissant, Akihito détourna les yeux. Tout plutôt que voir cette étincelle de perversité dans le regard du brun. Asami se redressa et tendit une main au photographe. Akihito sourit doucement et la saisit. Elle était ferme et chaude.

Une fois face à face, Asami le repoussa une nouvelle fois contre le mur, le bloquant avec son corps. Il lui mordilla l'oreille, souriant en entendant le petit gémissement de son amant. Akihito s'accrocha instinctivement au yakuza, ses mains se crispant sur sa chemise. Asami mordilla un peu plus durement son oreille avant de descendre dans son cou, sa langue parcourant la peau douce. Il remonta finalement jusqu'aux lèvres du photographe, les saisissant avec ravissement. Les yeux fermés, Akihito se laissait totalement aller. C'était si bon… Il se crispa néanmoins en sentant une main baladeuse se glisser sous sa chemise et parcourir son corps lentement. La main ne resta pas longtemps au niveau de son torse, le pansement gênant sa progression. La main descendit donc lentement… toujours plus bas. Lorsqu'elle s'insinua dans son pantalon puis dans son boxer, Akihito ne put retenir un gémissement de volupté, ses lèvres quittant celles du yakuza. Il haletait doucement, les joues rouges et les yeux brillant de passion. Asami se délecta de la vue sensuelle qu'il lui offrait tout en saisissant son membre fermement.

- Ah ! Hn…

Le yakuza commença un lent mouvement de vas et viens tandis que le photographe s'accrochait un peu plus à lui, poussant de petits gémissements plaintifs. Asami sourit un peu plus tout en murmurant dans le creux de son oreille :

- Tu vois que tu aimes ça… Tu es tout tendu. Si adorable…

- Hng… Tais…toi ! Haan…

- Avoue que cela te manquait, de sentir ma main contre toi… Avoue que tu aimes cela… quand je te domine et te donne tout ce plaisir. Dis le moi. Dis-moi que tu aimes cela.

Les yeux fermés, Akihito respirait difficilement, son corps cambré contre le yakuza. Bordel évidemment que c'était agréable et qu'il aimait cela. Mais pour rien au monde il ne le lui dirait. Plutôt crever ! Asami lui lécha l'oreille et murmura tendrement :

- Tu me détestes toujours autant… ? Alors même que tu gémis de plaisir contre moi ?

Le cœur battant la chamade, Akihito répliqua :

- Je t'ai dis de te taire… Hmm AH !

Alors que le plaisir faisait violement frissonner son corps il se cambra un peu plus, mais cette fois-ci de douleur. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle explosa dans sa poitrine. Putain il avait oublié, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il venait de se faire opérer. Apparemment Asami aussi avait oublié ce détail car quand il se rendit compte qu'Akihito gémissait de plaisir et de douleur mêlés, il relâcha son étreinte. Il ferma un instant les yeux avant de murmurer :

- Tu es encore trop faible… On continuera ce délicieux moment un peu plus tard. Pour le moment il faut que tu te reposes.

Il accompagna le jeune homme jusqu'à la chambre, le laissant se coucher dans le grand lit. Alors qu'il allait s'éloigner, sans prononcer le moindre mot, Akihito lui saisit le bras et marmonna, les joues rouges de gêne :

- Ne crois pas que… Que tu es totalement excusé. Je… Je ne peux pas pardonner la torture si facilement. Alors… Alors… Je… Voilà.

Asami haussa un sourcil avant de secouer la tête de droite à gauche, murmurant encore :

- Si adorable…

Sur cette dernière phrase, il laissa le plus jeune seul, retournant à ses affaires. Il devait mettre au clair plusieurs choses. Les autorités mandatées pour découvrir l'origine du sinistre avaient finalement conclus que le feu était parti de la cuisine. Plus précisément au niveau du micro-onde. La piste privilégiée était donc celle d'un court circuit. Mais Asami restait suspicieux. Qu'un incendie se déclare alors qu'Akihito était seul dans l'appartement, qu'en plus les hommes chargés de sa protection aient été entraîné ailleurs par un inconnu…

Il ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Et si ce feu était d'origine criminelle alors la cible était forcement Akihito. Il s'agissait donc probablement de l'un de ses ennemis à lui. Quelqu'un qui voulait se venger en s'en prenant au photographe, dans le but de l'atteindre.

Soupirant, Asami s'installa derrière son bureau. Il écouta durant un instant le jeune homme dans la chambre à côté se tourner et retourner dans le lit, ayant apparemment des difficultés à trouver le sommeil. Il sourit en repensant à leur discussion. Akihito s'était calmé une fois qu'il lui avait répondu et il s'était alors montré très… réceptif. Si de simples explications le détendaient ainsi, il devrait en profiter plus souvent.

Sortant son portable, il composa le numéro de Kirishima(1), qui décrocha aussitôt.

- Monsieur ?

- Tu es au club ?

- Oui monsieur. Vous voulez que je fasse quelque chose ?

- Oui. Fais des recherches sur les mouvements de mes ennemis. Savoir s'ils ont dans l'intention de tenter quoique ce soit, ou s'ils ont déjà tenté quelque chose.

Kirishima déglutit et demanda :

- Tous vos ennemis ?

- Oui tous.

- Très bien monsieur. Dois-je vous faire mon rapport sur les différentes affaires en cour ?

- Pas ce soir, viens demain dans mon bureau.

- Bonne soirée monsieur.

Asami raccrocha en soupirant. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça. Il sortit une cigarette, l'alluma et la porta à ses lèvres. Il inspira profondément, laissant la nicotine pénétrer ses poumons. Peu à peu, ses muscles se détendirent et il commença à lire les rapports sur ses différentes affaires en cours, gardant toujours une oreille attentive pour la chambre voisine

OOOoooOOO

Akihito ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, le cœur battant la chamade. Il avait chaud, bien trop chaud. Il se sentait bouillir, comme s'il se trouvait dans une fournaise. Autour de lui, il ne distinguait qu'une fumée opaque.

Les yeux écarquillés, il paniqua. Il y avait le feu ! Encore ! Où était Asami… ? Il tenta de se redresser pour fuir la fumée et la chaleur oppressante mais il ne pouvait esquisser le moindre mouvement. Bordel que se passait-il… ? Il gémit, ne comprenant rien. Son esprit était embrouillé et il sentait déjà sa gorge bruler. Comme la dernière fois. Il cria en découvrant des flammes lécher la couverture sur lui. La respiration saccadée et la terreur se reflétant dans ses yeux ambre, il hurla finalement de terreur :

- ASAMI !

(1) Kirishima est l'un des hommes de mains du Yakuza. (Le brun aux lunettes)

**La suite dans une semaine normalement. J'ai toujours peur que cela ne vous plaise plus ^^'  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre de la fiction : Crois-moi. **

**Titre du chapitre : Tendresse**

**Auteur : Dealo**

**Disclaimer : Akihito et Asami appartiennent à Yamane Ayano.**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Policier**

**Couple : AsamiXAkihito**

**Tendresse**

Et vouala la suite que vous m'avez si ardemment réclamée ! Pour ma part j'ai passé de bonnes vacances mais vous avez quand même réussi à me faire stresser… Bah voui, avec toutes vos reviews, j'ai du trouver une suite adéquate^^ Fin' bon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

L'eau ruisselait rapidement le long de son corps, épousant chaque forme, sculptant chaque muscle. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient devant son visage, voilant ses yeux ambre. Chaque gouttelette le détendait un peu plus et il respirait lentement. La vapeur l'entourait, se répandant tranquillement dans la salle de bain. Asami resta un petit moment sous la douche, profitant de ce moment de détente. Finalement il ferma le robinet et saisit une serviette. Il la glissa lentement sur son corps, épongeant les gouttes rebelles avant de draper le tissu autour de ses hanches. D'un geste habile, il saisit une deuxième serviette et la déposa sur ses cheveux humides. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et la vapeur se dissipa petit à petit. Il fit un pas avant de se figer.

Des gémissements résonnaient dans l'appartement. Fronçant les sourcils, Asami comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait de son jeune amant. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait encore… ? Se dirigeant vivement vers la chambre où dormait le photographe, il se crispa quand un hurlement retentit, lui glaçant le sang.

- ASAMI !

Son cœur rata un battement et il lâcha la serviette avant de se hâter jusqu'à la chambre de son amant. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, il comprit rapidement que le plus jeune était aux prises avec un horrible cauchemar. Il s'approcha du lit, observant Akihito se tourner et retourner tout en gémissant et hurlant de peur et de… douleur. D'un geste remplit de douceur, il tapota la joue du plus jeune :

- Takaba ! Takaba réveil-toi !

Mais le jeune homme respirait difficilement et ne semblait pas vouloir revenir à la réalité.

Fronçant les sourcils, Asami s'assit finalement sur le rebord du lit et saisit les épaules du photographe, le secouant doucement. Ne décelant aucun changement, il accentua sa prise et remua le corps plus violement. Enfin Akihito ouvrit en grand les yeux, haletant. Il fixa le brun pendant quelques secondes avant de se jeter dans ses bras en hurlant comme une bête blessée. Asami le réceptionna avec surprise, sentant le corps du plus jeune trembler violement contre lui. Akihito ne savait pas pourquoi mais là, tout de suite, il ne pouvait retenir ses hurlements. Il ne reconnaissait même plus sa voix tellement celle-ci était déformée par son cri. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

Asami hésita un instant avant de refermer ses bras sur le corps tremblant. Il resserra le plus jeune contre lui, tout en chuchotant doucement :

- Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Tout va bien. Calme-toi.

Peu à peu Akihito se détendit. Il ferma les yeux, une dernière larme dévalant sa joue avant de tomber sur l'épaule du yakuza. Les yeux rouges, il se recula finalement, plongeant un regard désemparé dans celui, calme, du brun. Ce dernier semblait inexpressif, si ce n'est ses sourcils, légèrement froncés, qui exprimaient son inquiétude :

- Un cauchemar gamin ?

Akihito s'humidifia les lèvres et détourna le regard, reniflant encore de temps en temps. Et finalement il se rendit compte de sa situation. Il était dans les bras d'un Asami à moitié nu. Enfin… nu. La serviette sur les hanches du yakuza avait glissé durant leur étreinte, dévoilant une partie… intime. Fixant sans le vouloir l'objet de ses pensées, Akihito rougit fortement avant de se reculer d'un bond. Il se dégagea des bras musclés et se recroquevilla sur le lit, enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il s'attendait à une remarque perverse du brun mais celui-ci ne dit rien. Il le fixait silencieusement, attendant apparemment quelque chose. Akihito se mordit la lèvre, le silence le gênant malgré-lui. Il résista trente secondes avant de chuchoter :

- Un simple cauchemar.

- Si ce n'était qu'un simple cauchemar, tu n'aurais pas hurlé ainsi.

Akihito déglutit difficilement, revoyant l'espace d'un instant, le feu ramper tout autour de lui, la fumée pénétrer ses poumons mais aussi… Il revoyait le yakuza qui l'observait froidement, le feu léchant son visage qui peu à peu, se déformait pour devenir hideux.

Le photographe déglutit et marmonna :

- Il y avait le feu tout autour… C'est tout.

Asami soupira. Akihito ne lui révélerait rien de plus ce soir. Le brun se redressa en silence et alla dans le salon. Il éteignit les lumières et retourna dans la chambre. A peine eut-il mis un pied dans la pièce qu'il sentit le plus jeune se tendre dans le lit. Il eut un petit sourire et retira la serviette autour de ses hanches avant de se glisser dans les draps. Akihito essaya de s'éloigner le plus possible de son amant mais il fut presque aussitôt ramené contre un torse chaud. Il se débattit un instant, tentant de se soustraire de la prise du yakuza. En pure perte. Asami le ramena un peu plus près de lui et Akihito se figea en sentant une chose… dure contre ses fesses. Il écarquilla les yeux, son cœur battant la chamade. Il le sentait mal là…

- A... Asami… Je… Pas maintenant…

Le yakuza glissa sa main droite sur la cuisse du plus jeune, la caressant tendrement. Akihito déglutit avant de frissonner. Il maudit l'espace d'un instant son corps, trop sensible. Il s'attendait à une attaque perverse du plus vieux mais Asami resta « sage ». Il continua durant quelques minutes ses douces caresses puis se stoppa. Akihito sentit la « chose » dure l'être un peu moins et il se calma. Asami s'était endormi. Le photographe resta un moment immobile, de peur de réveiller le yakuza puis il voulut bouger. Être collé contre Asami était agréable mais… Il ne sentait plus son épaule gauche à force. Il tenta de se soustraire de l'étreinte du plus vieux mais se stoppa en sentant Asami soupirer dans son sommeil. Le yakuza ouvrit un œil fatigué et fixa le corps tendu de son amant. Il embrassa doucement les cheveux du photographe avant de se mettre sur le dos, entrainant le plus jeune sur lui.

Akihito sentait que son cœur allait vraiment finir par lâcher. Déjà Asami l'embrassait tendrement… Puis il le ramenait tout contre lui, comme un nounours.

Aaaah… C'était donc un rêve. Le nez contre le torse du yakuza, Akihito eut un petit sourire avant de rejoindre son amant au pays des songes.

Le lendemain matin lorsqu'Akihito se réveilla, il était seul. Il soupira doucement avant de se redresser lentement et de se diriger vers la cuisine au radar. Il se servit un café, l'esprit encore embrumé. Alors qu'il regardait le café couler, il repensait aux étranges rêves qui l'avaient assailli toute la nuit. Puis, comme le café cessait de couler, ses obligations matinales reprirent le dessus. Les yeux dans le vague, il déjeuna tranquillement avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Une fois face à la douche il soupira. Peut-être que s'il enlevait son bandage, juste pour la douche, ce ne serait pas très grave…

Précautionneusement, il défit les bandes blanches. Avec appréhension, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa cicatrice. Elle faisait quelques centimètres et se trouvait au centre de son torse. Akihito la détailla avec curiosité puis un doigt hésitant vint sentir les contours boursouflés. Il grimaça avant de soupirer. C'était moche. Finalement il prit sa douche, nettoyant doucement la peau autour de sa plaie. Lorsqu'il sortit, il replaça difficilement les bandes autour de son torse.

Il se fixa dans le miroir. Le bandage ne ressemblait à rien. Noriko allait le tuer… Et Asami aussi si elle le lui disait. Il s'habilla rapidement et alla dans le salon. Ne sachant quoi faire, il s'approcha de la baie vitrée et resta ainsi un long moment, observant les rues marchandes, laissant son esprit vagabonder entre les évènements qui se succédaient depuis ces dernières semaines.

Akihito sursauta lorsque Noriko pénétra dans l'appartement. Elle lui fit un petit sourire qu'il lui rendit et ils commencèrent à discuter. Elle l'ausculta et fronça les sourcils en constatant le bandage défait :

- Akihito… Vous ne devez pas l'enlever seul. Si vous êtes bandés, c'est pour maintenir la plaie mais aussi pour éviter les infections. Je vais vous nettoyer tout ça…

La matinée passa vite et Akihito l'invita à rester pour le repas. Elle hésita puis accepta avec un petit sourire timide. Elle repartit dans l'après-midi, sur un signe de la main. Une semaine s'écoula ainsi. Entre les visites de l'infirmière, le boulot de son amant et la routine.

Akihito mourrait d'ennui. Il ne pouvait rien faire et cela le minait petit à petit. Asami travaillait toute la journée et ne rentrait que dans la soirée. Akihito s'étaient donc beaucoup rapproché de la jeune infirmière. Elle avait toujours un sourire pour lui et lui parlait toujours calmement, avec douceur. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Un soir, alors que la jeune femme s'éloignait de lui pour partir, elle trébucha. Akihito écarquilla les yeux et tendit la main pour la rattraper mais lorsqu'elle la lui attrapa, dans une vaine tentative pour se maintenir debout, il se retrouva lui-même déséquilibré et s'écroula au sol avec elle. Il gémit sous le choc et ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de sa position. Ou plutôt de l'endroit ou sa main avait atterrie ni ses lèvres…

Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, son cœur fit une embardée et il tenta de se relever maladroitement. Il redressa vivement la tête pour tomber sur Asami qui l'observait avec… colère ? Ou tout simplement… de la rage ?

**Asami : Ne me dis pas que… qu'il l'a embrassé ?**

**Dealo : Mais non…. ? Je ne sais pas ^^**

**Akihito : Non ! Moi j'ai rien fait ! C'est elle qui m'a forcé !**

**Asami : …**

**Dealo : Pas taper !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre de la fiction : Crois-moi. **

**Titre du chapitre : Appartenance**

**Auteur : Dealo**

**Disclaimer : Akihito et Asami appartiennent à Yamane Ayano.**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Policier**

**Couple : AsamiXAkihito**

**Note : Je m'excuse pour ce retard. ****Ce chapitre n'a pas été entièrement relu par Alena, j'espère toutefois qu'il vous plaira et qu'il n'y aura pas d'incohé n'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews du chapitre 08, chose que je ferais demain ^^ Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires!  
**

**Appartenance**

Les yeux écarquillés, Akihito fixait Asami. Que devait-il faire… ? D'un bond, il se redressa, le rouge aux joues. Il n'aimait pas du tout le regard furieux que lui lançait le Yakuza. Il allait avoir des problèmes ! L'infirmière se redressa également, la tête basse. D'une toute petite voix, elle murmura :

- Je… Je vais donc y aller. Excusez-moi…

Elle passa rapidement devant Asami avant de sortir de l'appartement, courant presque et claquant la porte. Akihito se retrouva seul face au Yakuza. Seul et… en position de faiblesse. La tête basse, il fixait le sol avec… peur. Peur de la réaction de son amant… Allait-il le rejeter ? A sa place, il lui aurait déjà sauté dessus en lui lançant les pires obscénités. Tremblant malgré lui, Akihito tressaillit en entendant le déclic de la serrure. Il redressa les yeux, découvrant le yakuza qui fermait la porte à clef. La bouche sèche, Akihito fit un pas en arrière. Il le sentait vraiment très très mal ce coup là…

- Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Je suis juste tombé… Et heu… Je…

Asami avait les yeux brûlant de rage. Il fixait sa proie comme un chat fixe une souris. Akihito se détourna pour fuir. La salle de bain ! Il pourrait s'y enfermer… Mais à peine eut-il fait quelques pas qu'un bras le propulsa contre un torse puissant.

- Où comptes-tu aller comme cela ? Nous n'avons pas fini de parler.

- C-comme si tu voulais parler… balbutia le plus jeune, tentant de se soustraire de la prise du yakusa.

Asami eut un petit sourire avant de murmurer dans le creux de son oreille :

- En effet… Après de que je viens de voir, je n'ai absolument pas envie de parler… Je vais plutôt te donner une leçon. Après tout, tu dois être en manque pour te jeter sur cette femme de cette manière.

- Mais... Non ! J'ai juste voulu la rattraper quand elle a…

- Tais-toi !

Akihito se calma aussitôt. Il sentait le corps brûlant de son amant contre lui qui tremblait de colère.

D'un mouvement sec, Asami le projeta face contre le mur avant de lui maintenir les poignets au dessus de la tête d'une seule main.

- A… Asami tu me fais mal…

- C'est donc comme cela que tu occupes t'es journées… ? Alors que je t'héberge, que j'embauche une infirmière pour te soigner… Toi tu t'envois en l'air avec elle… ?

Il serra un peu plus les poignets du photographe, qui gémit doucement.

- N-non… Ce n'est pas ça…

- Je vais te le rappeler encore une seule fois… Et ce sera la dernière : Tu m'appartiens. Ton corps, ton cœur et ton âme sont à moi. Je refuse que tu t'envois en l'air avec la première femme venue. C'est clair ?

Akihito écarquilla les yeux. Depuis quand… Depuis quand son cœur devait appartenir au Yakuza ? Il serra les dents, la colère enflant également en lui. Il n'avait rien fait de mal ! Okay la situation était compromettante mais il n'y était pour rien !

- Mon cœur ne t'appartient pas, marmonna-t-il avec hargne.

Asami eut un petit sourire, la colère cédant l'espace d'un instant la place à l'amusement :

- Parce que tu admets finalement que ton corps et ton âme m'appartiennent… ? Intéressant.

Akihito écarquilla les yeux. Bordel !

- Je… Je n'ai pas… Oh et puis lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal !

Les joues rouges de honte, Akihito se débattit en pure perte. Asami le maintenait facilement contre le mur. Il ne faisait pas le poids face à lui.

- Tu dois être presque complètement remis de ton opération maintenant. Il est temps de reprendre nos activités.

Asami se recula, libérant les poignets du plus jeune qui retombèrent le long de son corps. Akihito eut à peine le temps d'inspirer profondément qu'il se retrouva dans les bras du yakuza, torse contre torse. Asami lui saisit le menton et l'embrassa avec possessivité. Akihito écarquilla les yeux avant de les refermer violement. Asami était trop brutal mais malgré cela, il appréciait le fait d'être contre le yakuza. Se laissant aller contre son amant, Akihito se sentit soudain tomber en arrière. Il poussa un petit cri avant de sentir une surface moelleuse contre son dos.

Comment était-il arrivé sur le canapé du salon… ?

Il ne put investiguer plus longtemps sur ce mystère car il se retrouva écrasé sous le corps du brun. Brun qui semblait pris de frénésie.

- A... Asami !

Les doigts du brun glissèrent fois jusqu'à son entrejambe et Akihito poussa un petit cri de surprise. Asami fit glisser sa main sur son cou puis sa mâchoire avant de s'emparer brutalement de ses lèvres déjà malmenées. Akihito suffoquait. Avec Asami qui l'embrassait ainsi il respirait difficilement. Se débattant, il inspira un grand coup avant qu'Asami ne force une nouvelle fois le barrage de ses dents avec sa langue.

Les doigts du brun jouaient avec son membre et cette stimulation enivrante le fit réagir aussitôt.

- Hannn… Asa….

Son pantalon lui fut retiré et son boxer suivit le même chemin. Totalement à la merci du yakuza, Akihito ne pouvait que gémir sous ses caresses.

D'un coup, ses mains furent ramenées au dessus de sa tête et il écarquilla les yeux en sentant un tissu les entraver.

- Qu'est ce que… ? Non !

Asami le fixa avec satisfaction et murmura :

- Je vais te rappeler à qui tu appartiens.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Akihito fixait avec désespoir les yeux brûlant de colère et de désir du brun. Pourquoi Asami ne pouvait pas rester tendre et aimant ? Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas qu'un homme n'était pas un objet ?

Asami continua alors ses caresses, ses mains glissant sur tout son corps, avant de s'arrêter sur son sexe durcit. Il eut un petit sourire et serra d'un coup le membre. Akihito se tordit de douleur en poussant un cri.

- Pour-pourquoi tu…

Asami attrapa une nouvelle fois sa bouche avec passion et Akihito entendit finalement le bruit d'une fermeture éclair. Oh non il allait vraiment… !

Le yakuza le redressa avant de présenter son sexe devant son intimité. Akihito se prépara mentalement à la douleur. Sans préparation et depuis si longtemps il allait… !

Mais même ainsi, la sensation de déchirement fut indescriptible. Poussant un hurlement, Akihito essaya de s'accrocher à n'importe quoi, pourvu que la douleur se calme et parte. Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux, glissant le long de ses joues. Asami le sera alors contre lui, ne bougeant plus durant quelques secondes. La respiration saccadées, Akihito retenait difficilement ses sanglots. Bon sang ça faisait mal ! Pourtant, peu à peu, la douleur diminuait et lorsque le brun se mit à bouger, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement, le plaisir déferla dans tout son corps. Se cambrant en arrière, ses mains furent maintenues loin au dessus de sa tête, augmentant encore la sensation de dominance. Et de plaisir.

Asami bougeait les hanches, prenant son amant de toute sa longueur. Il pouvait sentir l'intimité du jeune homme se serrer violement à chaque passage et cette sensation le contentait au plus haut point. Mettant un point d'honneur à frapper la prostate du plus jeune, observant son corps se cambrer violement et écoutant ses longs gémissements de plaisirs, Asami décida de faire durer l'instant.

Il ferait en sorte qu'Akihito n'oublie pas à qui il appartenait. Revoyant l'espace d'un instant son amant sur la jeune femme, il se crispa et ralentit ses mouvements. Oh oui… Il allait faire durer le plaisir.

Akihito ouvrit des yeux embués en sentant le changement d'allure de son amant. Pourquoi ralentissait-il… ?

- Asami… ?

Mais le brun se contentait de le fixer sauvagement, tout en continuant ses coups de butoir sur sa prostate. Peu à peu, Akihito se sentit étrange. Le sexe de son amant frottait ses parois et cela l'excitait au plus haut point tout en le frustrant. Il voulait plus !

- Hmmm Aahhh ! Asami !

Mais le brun continuait sans s'arrêter, observant avec curiosité le corps du plus jeune trembler de plus en plus. Souriant malicieusement, il dit :

- Tu le sens qui bouge en toi… ? Tu l'acceptes si facilement…

Akihito ferma les yeux de honte. Ne pouvait-il pas se taire ? Déjà être pris par un homme était assez honteux pour qu'il n'en rajoute pas !

- Elle glisse à l'intérieur, le long de tes parois… Regarde comme cela t'excite. Tu es si dur….

Tout en murmurant ces mots, il fixait le sexe du plus jeune. Akihito gémit une nouvelle fois, détournant la tête. Bon sang… allait-il se taire ?

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux. Je peux continuer ainsi encore longtemps. T'entendre pousser des petits cris est vraiment distrayant…

Halenant, Akihito réussit à bégayer un : « Enfoiré » avant qu'Asami ne donne un violent coup de reins, le faisant pousser un hurlement de plaisir. Akihito resta stupéfait par son propre cri. C'était bien lui qui venait de faire ce son ? Voyant le regard satisfait de son amant, il en déduisit que oui, c'était bien lui.

Continuant ses lents vas et viens, Asami sentit que c'était le moment. Il demanda :

- A qui appartiens-tu ?

Voyant qu'Akihito résistait encore, il redonna un violent coup de reins, le plus jeune hurla encore une fois.

Il répéta sa question :

- A qui appartiens-tu ?

Les larmes coulant doucement sur ses joues, Akihito se résigna. Il ne pouvait pas gagner.

- Je… Je suis à toi.

- Ton corps, ton cœur et ton âme ?

Tremblant violement, Akihito se mordit la lèvre. Non il ne pouvait pas dire cela… jamais… Asami plongea son regard dans le sien et il attendit patiemment. Le photographe allait craquer, il le sentait.

Il avait chaud, il voulait que ça s'arrête. C'était de la torture tout simplement… Asami le fixait profondément, attendant une réponse positive. Déglutissant, il finit par murmurer :

- Ou-oui…

Le yakuza eut un sourire vainqueur avant de se saisir de ses lèvres tout en bougeant de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Ecrasé par son corps, la chemise du yakusa irritait sa peau mais il s'en contrefichait. Dans un râle de pure plaisir, Akihito se cambra violement tout en atteignant le 7eme ciel. Asami le rejoint presque aussitôt.

La suite de la soirée se passa comme dans un rêve. Il sentit son amant se retirer de lui et le détacher, tout en l'étreignant tendrement. Encore sous l'effet de son orgasme, Akihito se laissa totalement faire. Qu'importait… Il se sentait si fatigué. Il s'endormit dans les bras du yakuza qui l'emmenait dans la chambre.

OOOoooOOO

Asami borda son amant avant de sortir de la chambre en silence. Il s'était laissé emporter encore une fois. Les marques rouges sur les poignets du photographe ne partiraient que dans quelques jours… Se servant un verre de bourbon, il but une gorgée du liquide ambrée, tout en se détendant.

En repensant à la scène qu'il avait surpris un peu plus tôt, il se crispa de colère. Il alla s'asseoir à son bureau et ouvrit un dossier, avec le nom : Noriko Kanzaki.

Il feuilleta celui-ci et fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que la jeune fille lui en veuille. Certes son père avait été un Yakuza, mais de faible renommé. Asami ne l'avait jamais rencontré ni interféré avec ses affaires. L'homme s'était suicidé un soir en se coupant les veines. Soupirant, Asami reposa le dossier sur le bureau. Non il n'y avait aucune raison.

Se redressant lentement, Asami fut pris d'un vertige. Il se maintint debout grâce au bureau et fronça les sourcils. Que… ? Sa vue se brouillait lentement. Il serra la mâchoire, la colère déforma ses traits. Il observa un instant son verre de bourbon avec surprise avant de glisser lentement au sol. Il ne se sentait définitivement pas bien. Du poison… ? Ou de la drogue ?

Dans la chambre à côté, Akihito dormait tranquillement.


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre de la fiction : Crois-moi. **

**Titre du chapitre : Commencement**

**Auteur : Dealo**

**Disclaimer : Akihito et Asami appartiennent à Yamane Ayano.**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Policier**

**Couple : AsamiXAkihito**

**Note : Avec un retard de 2 semaines, me voilà Bonne lecture à vous tous !**

**Commencement**

Akihito dormait tranquillement lorsqu'un son incongru le fit sursauter. Il ouvrit les yeux en grand, le cœur battant la chamade. Il lui avait semblé entendre un bruit de verre brisé. Se concentrant sur son ouïe, il entendit un léger gémissement et se redressa. Se lever lui demanda un effort à cause de la douleur dans le bas de son dos alors, lentement, il se dirigea vers le salon. Mais ce qu'il vit le figea sur place. Asami gisait au sol, inconscient. Son cœur s'emballant, Akihito se précipita vers son amant, oubliant la douleur instantanément. Il se jeta au sol près du yakuza, criant son nom malgré lui. Il prit la tête du plus vieux sur ses genoux, tapant ses joues pour le réveiller.

Peine perdu.

Son cœur battant la chamade, il cria encore une fois son nom avant d'hurler pour recevoir de l'aide. Son esprit lui semblait comme vide. Ce n'était pas normal. Asami ne pouvait pas s'évanouir ainsi… Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Il devait... il devait… Appeler de l'aide. Oui et aussi… Respirait-il encore ?

Les mains moites, il tenta de prendre le pouls du yakuza mais ne sentit rien. Non non non…

« A… ASAMI ! A L'AIDE ! »

Il lui criait de se réveiller, de lui dire que ce n'était pas grave… Mais en vain. Finalement, il se sentit partir en arrière et croisa le regard colérique de Kirishima. Celui-ci inspecta aussitôt son patron, cherchant le pouls avec précision et se détendant finalement en sentant battre le cœur du yakuza. Il fit signe à un autre homme de main d'appeler une ambulance et positionna Asami sur le côté, dans une position de sécurité. Une fois cela fait, il redressa violement le photographe et lui demanda en hurlant :

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé !

Mais le plus jeune restait incapable de parler, son regard figé sur le corps inerte de son amant. Le repoussant brutalement, Kirishima se concentra sur les premiers soins à administrer à son supérieur et ami. L'ambulance arriva rapidement et Asami fut transporté dans le véhicule. Voyant Kirishima prendre place dans celui-ci, Akihito tressaillit. C'était à lui de monter avec son amant ! Reprenant finalement ses esprits, il s'approcha de l'homme de main et le défia du regard.

« N'espère pas que je reste loin de lui. », hurlait tout son être. Kirishima hésita une demi-seconde avant de soupirer. Le photographe serait capable de faire un esclandre et retarder le départ de l'ambulance. Il serra les dents et laissa sa place au plus jeune. Akihito s'installa aussitôt dans l'ambulance et saisit la main froide du yakuza. Asami respirait doucement, sa poitrine se soulevant lentement. Akihito le fixa avec tendresse et Kirishima ne put que soupirer encore une fois en voyant la scène. Le gosse était définitivement amoureux de son boss. Et Asami… Il ressentait probablement des sentiments aussi pour le morveux.

Dans l'ambulance qui s'éloignait rapidement en ville, Akihito murmurait des mots « doux » au yakuza :

- N'espère pas partir comme ça, abruti de pervers… Même pas en rêve je te laisserais mourir… n'y pense pas…

L'ambulancier assis à côté de lui le fixait avec insistance mais Akihito n'y fit pas attention. Il aurait pourtant dû. D'un mouvement rapide et précis, l'homme le frappa sur la nuque. Akihito s'écroula sur son amant, inconscient. L'ambulance s'enfonça profondément dans la ville, en silence.

La première chose qu'il sentit en revenant à lui, ce fut un mal de tête horrible. Tout son corps était lourd et sa tête lui semblait sur le point d'exploser. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, Asami ne distingua en tout premier lieu que des ombres floues. Peu à peu sa vue s'éclaircie et il comprit que la forme à ses pieds n'était autre que son amant, attaché. Son cœur rata un battement. Akihito semblait comme mort. Le photographe ne bougeait pas et il ne l'entendait pas respirer. Serait-il… ? Non, c'était impossible. Il était ligoté. Personne ne ligoterait un cadavre. Rassuré sur le sort de son amant, il prit le temps d'analyser sa situation. Et il se crispa.

Il se trouvait dans une salle carrée, éclairée par quelques ampoules qui pendaient au plafond. L'air sentait l'embrun et Asami en déduisit qu'il se trouvait près du port. Mais comment était-il arrivé là et surtout pourquoi était-il attaché au mur par des fers en acier ? Et pourquoi était-il prisonnier avec son amant… ?

Malgré son mal de tête, il se concentra pour retrouver ses souvenirs. Il se trouvait à son bureau… il avait bu et…avait été drogué.

Il ferma douloureusement les yeux, la bouche pâteuse. Quelqu'un avait drogué sa boisson. Le coupable avait put faire cela à n'importe quel moment… Lors de la livraison peut-être. Mais qui… ? Il mettait toujours un point d'honneur à éliminer ses ennemis. De plus, la nourriture et la boisson étaient sous étroite surveillance pour éviter tout type d'empoisonnement. Mais injecter une drogue à l'aide d'une seringue, à travers le bouchon, peut être très discret. Ses hommes auraient-ils pu passer à côté d'une si petite marque ? Son mal de tête augmentant, Asami retint un léger gémissement. La drogue était puissante et il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. Serrant la mâchoire, il se concentra pour retrouver ses esprits. Il ne comprenait pas non plus comment il était arrivé ici avec son amant. Ses hommes n'auraient pas dû permettre son enlèvement…

Ah moins que… Son instinct lui soufflait que la jeune infirmière n'était pas innocente dans toute cette affaire. Une traînée qui se jetait sur Akihito à la moindre occasion… Rien que de repenser à la scène qu'il avait surpris, ses yeux brûlèrent de haine. Si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait, il lui ferait regretter de s'en être pris à lui, et à son jeune amant aussi par la même occasion.

Les fers tirant douloureusement sur ses épaules et les muscles de ses bras, il se redressa tant bien que mal le long du mur. Akihito se trouvait au sol devant lui, inconscient. Il avait probablement dû être assommé, enfin il l'espérait. Soupirant doucement, Asami se morigéna. Il avait été imprudent. En ayant le moindre doute sur la jeune femme, il aurait dû la virer immédiatement et ne pas se laisser attendrir. Tout ça à cause de son jeune amant…

Un bruit le fit redresser la tête et il distingua la jeune infirmière, accompagnée de plusieurs hommes. Probablement les hommes de mains de son défunt père. Elle ne parut pas surprise de le voir réveiller et elle s'avança lentement jusqu'à lui. Une fois à un mètre en face du brun, elle soupira doucement. Elle prit finalement la parole, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres :

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'inconfort de votre position actuelle… Mais je ne dois pas prendre le moindre risque. Vous avez une réputation dans le milieu et je ne voulais vraiment pas vous avoir comme ennemi. Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, je n'ai pas le choix. Veuillez me pardonner.

La défiant du regard, il ne lui répondit rien. Qu'elle aille crever.

Elle se crispa face à son regard de pure colère avant de dire :

- Je ne vais pas vous tuer. Vous souffrirez peut-être un peu mais ce n'est pas vous ma proie.

Asami se figea. Pas lui… Alors Akihito ? Il fixa le corps au sol avec inquiétude. Pourquoi… ?

La jeune femme due voir son incompréhension car elle s'accroupit et saisit le menton du plus jeune. Avec délicatesse, elle caressa la joue pâle, avant de violement frapper le crâne du photographe au sol. Asami écarquilla les yeux devant la brusque violence de la jeune fille.

Akihito poussa un gémissement de douleur, du sang coulant le long de sa joue.

- Ah il semble se réveiller. Parfait, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Elle observa le plus jeune papillonner des paupières avant de se redresser et d'expliquer :

- J'ai longtemps hésité avant de choisir cette méthode… Tout ce que je veux, c'est me venger de ce photographe de malheur. Evidemment il a fallut que ce soit l'amant d'un mafieux et pas n'importe lequel… Asami Ryuichi. Pour vous capturer j'ai du prendre énormément de précautions. Déjà pénétrer dans votre vie privé, ensuite me faire accepter… « Aider » cet assassin… cracha-t-elle en lançant un regard de mépris au plus jeune. Les méthodes les plus simples ne fonctionnent pas sur lui et il a fallut que vous interveniez lors de l'incendie… Vraiment, je n'ai pas eu de chance.

Akihito ouvrit difficilement les yeux, l'esprit embrumé. Rapidement, il se rendit compte de sa situation actuelle. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que la jeune fille qui le fixait avec haine était Noriko. Il grimaça en sentant le liquide chaud couler dans son coup. Il s'était fait tabasser… ? Voyant trouble, il murmura :

- Noriko… ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé… ?

Elle se mordit violement la lèvre avant de le gifler brusquement. Sonné, Akihito laissa retomber sa tête sur le sol. Bordel que… ? Et là il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul emprisonné. Un homme était pendu au mur, il portait une chemise blanche entrouverte, dévoilant un torse puissant et musclé. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient légèrement devant les yeux, et il le fixait avec une étincelle dans le regard.

Il n'était pas étonné d'être prisonnier, c'était chose courante dans sa vie depuis qu'il connaissait le yakuza mais cette fois-ci, il y avait quelque chose de différent : Asami était avec lui.

Il murmura doucement :

- Asami… ? Que… ?

Le brun se contenta de lui lancer un regard inquiet. Pourquoi inquiet… ? Sentant un liquide chaud couler le long de sa joue il tenta un maigre sourire pour rassurer le yakuza. Il avait déjà vu bien pire !

De ce qu'il pouvait constater, et ce malgré son mal de crâne, il ne pouvait pas bouger, Asami non plus, et ils étaient à la merci de la jeune femme et de ses hommes.

Le cœur battant la chamade, il croisa le regard de pure haine de Noriko à son égard. Hey ! Il n'avait rien fait ! C'était encore la faute de ce yakuza de malheur, il en était sûr !

Gigotant dans tous les sens, il demanda :

- Noriko ? Pourquoi tu fais ça… ?

Elle haussa un sourcil avant de dire :

- Pour la vengeance tout simplement.

Elle se redressa et recula lentement, leur tournant le dos.

- Pour me venger de la mort de mon père… Car le fautif est ici, dans cette salle. Celui qui a livré les photos au publique… Celui qui a ruiné la réputation de mon père… Qui l'a mené jusqu'au suicide. Toi, Takaba Akihito… finit-elle par murmurer.

Elle fit un signe de tête à ses hommes de mains qui redressèrent violement le jeune homme, l'attirant au fond de la salle. Ils le jetèrent sans ménagement au sol où il s'écroula en gémissant. Bordel sa cicatrice n'était pas encore totalement guérie ! Noriko s'approcha alors et se baissa jusqu'à son oreille. Ses douces lèvres bougèrent lentement, articulant tranquillement la sentence. Akihito écarquilla les yeux, son regard se posant sur son amant. Elle ne pouvait pas… ! Il se débattit mais elle murmura encore quelques mots avant de se redresser.

Il blêmit et ses lèvres tremblèrent. C'était impossible ! Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça !

- Commençons.


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre de la fiction : Crois-moi. **

**Titre du chapitre : Je ne t'avais rien dit, car…**

**Auteur : Dealo**

**Disclaimer : Akihito et Asami appartiennent à Yamane Ayano.**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Policier**

**Couple : AsamiXAkihito**

**Beaucoup de retard pour ce chapitre… Je m'en excuse auprès de vous mais j'ai été bloquée dans l'avancée de l'histoire. Eh oui, Asami ne savait plus quoi faire. En espérant que ça vous plaira. Chapitre court, je pense écrire le suivant rapidement. Merci à KotIzu-love, pour toutes ses idées.  
**

**Je ne t'avais rien dit, car…**

Asami observait le visage pâle de son amant. Celui-ci restait immobile, les yeux grand ouvert en le fixant avec horreur. Levant ses yeux ambres sur la jeune femme qui prenait un malin plaisir à martyriser le photographe, il lui jeta un regard de pure haine. Pour qu'Akihito se retrouve choquée à ce point, qu'est ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui dire… ?

La jeune femme fit signe à l'un de ses hommes de maintenir le plus jeune au sol avant de s'avancer vers lui d'une démarche sûre et fière. Elle soupira doucement avant de dire :

- J'ai offert un marché à votre amant. J'espère pour vous qu'il va l'accepter. Si ce n'est pas le cas… Ne m'en veuillez pas.

Le yakuza murmura doucement :

- Et lorsque ce sera fini… Je me ferais une joie de vous retourner la faveur.

Elle se détourna avec un rictus sévère, ses boucles brunes volant autour de son visage et se positionna dos au mur, pour observer le plus jeune.

Serrant les dents, Asami vit venir deux hommes dans la salle. Ils s'approchèrent de lui, armés de barres de fer. Ainsi il allait être frappé jusqu'à ce que son amant craque et fasse ce qu'elle veule... Malgré la situation, Asami ne put retenir un petit sourire insolent. Qu'importe ce qu'on lui ferait subir, il ne laisserait pas le moindre petit son résonner dans la pièce et ce pour trois raisons :

Une, il était un Yakuza et pas n'importe lequel.

Deux, il ne supporterait pas de donner du plaisir à l'enfoirée de sadique face à lui.

Trois, Akihito le regardait. Et puis… Pour une fois c'était lui qui était attaqué dans le but de faire souffrir le photographe. La situation était inversée et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en vouloir au plus jeune. Ce serait réagir comme un gamin… comme Akihito.

Et ça, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, pas face à lui.

Un premier coup l'atteignit au genou droit. Il ferma les yeux, ignorant royalement la douleur. Il ne craquerait pas, qu'importait la torture. Un autre coup lui parvint au genou gauche. Dans ces conditions là, il savait que penser à l'acte en lui même ne ferait que renforcer la souffrance de son corps. Le mieux restait encore d'ignorer la brûlure qui se répandait dans ses jambes, remontant le long de son corps.

- ARRETEZ-CA !

Doucement, Asami ouvrit les yeux. Les larmes coulant le long de ses joues pâles, le plus jeune le fixait avec horreur. Il se débattit un instant contre l'homme qui le maintenait au sol, jurant et crachant comme un chat enragé.

- Lâchez-moi !

Noriko eut un petit rire, qui résonna doucement dans la pièce blanche. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et demanda :

- On craque déjà Akihito ? C'est un peu trop facile… Si tu veux que j'arrête, tu sais ce que tu devras faire n'est-ce pas ?

Akihito déglutit difficilement et se mordit violement la lèvre. Il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'elle lui avait demandé mais… Un regard sur le brun, sur le sang qui imbibait déjà son pantalon et il murmura :

- J'acc…

- Non.

Asami le coupa immédiatement. Il ne savait pas ce que cette folle lui voulait, ni ce que le plus jeune allait accepter mais…

- Ne me sous estime pas, gamin. Ces petits bouts de fer… Ce n'est rien que je ne puisse endurer. Alors ne fais pas de conneries !

Des sanglots dans la voix, Akihito murmura doucement :

- Asa… Asami…

- Que c'est touchant ! Mais ça ne changera rien… Continuez, ordonna Noriko à ses hommes.

Et la séance reprit. Mais cette fois, Akihito n'intervint plus. Il se contenta de laisser couler les larmes le long de ses joues, observant avec tristesse les soubresauts du corps de son amant. Et Asami tint parole, il ne laissa pas le moindre son franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Toutefois le sang continua à couler, son corps ne supportant plus les coups répétés. Les deux hommes d'acharnaient à le frapper à des endroits sensible, sans pour autant causer de dommages irréversibles à son corps. Quelques côtes fêlées, des genoux en compote mais à part cela, rien qui ne demandait une aide médicale. Et pourtant… au fur et à mesure des minutes, Asami se sentait de plus en plus faible. Tant que son esprit gardait le contrôle sur son corps, il pouvait tenir mais dès qu'il aurait la moindre faiblesse, il laisserait sortir un gémissement… Et Akihito craquerait.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva… Un coup fut porté à sa tête. Malgré lui, il laissa un léger gémissement sortir, le sang coulant de sa tempe droite jusqu'à son menton. Il se maudit pour cet instant de faiblesse, devinant avec certitude la détresse croissance de son amant ainsi que la joie de leur tortionnaire. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se remettre du coup porté à son crâne, un autre lui parvint, le plongeant dans une semi-inconscience. Et une petite voix, entrecoupée de sanglots plus ou moins retenus, murmura :

- J'accepte.

Asami serra les dents de rage. Il défia son amant du regard mais aujourd'hui n'étant pas son jour, du sang coula de sa paupière jusqu'à son œil, brouillant sa vision.

Noriko se décolla du mur et demanda, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres :

- Tu ne feras rien d'inconsidéré ?

D'un mouvement de la tête, il lui signifia que non. Elle continua :

- Je te promets de libérer cet homme dès qu'on en aura fini. Si tu ne respectes pas mes termes, je le ferais exécuter. Mais avant cela je le torturerais avec plaisir. C'est clair ?

Déglutissant avec peine, il murmura un petit « Oui ». Il n'avait plus d'autres choix. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de regarder son amant se faire torturer devant lui, essayant de rester silencieux alors qu'il souffrait et ce par sa faute. Il se redressa tant bien que mal, aidé par l'homme de la jeune fille et il demanda :

- Peux-tu le détacher… ? Lui permettre d'avoir une meilleur position, il ne peut rien faire… Juste… le détacher. S'il te plait ?

Elle hésita un instant avant de finalement hausser les épaules, lui signifiant qu'il en avait l'autorisation.

- Merci…

Il fut libéré de ses liens et d'une démarche peu sûre, il s'approcha du plus vieux, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

L'homme de main le suivit et avec précaution, ils retirèrent ses fers au brun. Brun qui se serait écroulé sans l'appui du photographe. Akihito fit son possible pour l'adosser au mur, conscient de la douleur que cela devait engendrer pour son amant. Il constata aussi les tremblements dans les jambes du yakuza, probablement dues aux coups dans ses genoux. Une fois le brun au sol, il se baissa lui-même et déposa son front contre celui du Yakuza avant de murmurer :

- Pardon…

Une main lui attrapa violement sa chemise et d'une voix rauque, pleine de colère, Asami lui répondit :

- Si tu t'excuses pour avoir craqué, ce n'est pas suffisant. Mes hommes nous trouverons rapidement alors ne fais pas de conneries !

Akihito renifla avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Elles avaient le goût du sang… Lentement, il s'éloigna, des larmes perlant de ses yeux ambre. Le bras du Yakuza retomba au sol, sans force.

Cela ressemblait trop à un adieu. Asami demanda, tout en devinant la réponse :

- Qu'est ce qu'elle veut que tu fasses ? Takaba ?

D'un mouvement négatif de la tête, Akihito refusa de lui répondre. Cela ne servirait à rien de le lui dire maintenant. Il remarqua un mouvement de la jeune fille qui s'impatientait et murmura finalement :

- Tu te rappels, tu m'avais demandé pourquoi je ne t'avais rien dit… Il rougit et continua en bégayant, C'est p-parce que je ne voulais plus t'inquiéter… Que tu me considères comme digne de toi c-car… Finalement, je ne te déteste pas tant que ça.

Se reculant lentement, il fit glisser sa main sur le torse de son aîné, goutant une dernière fois la texture de sa peau avant de se redresser doucement. Et sans un dernier regard en arrière, il suivit la jeune femme hors de la pièce.

Asami observa avec rage la porte se refermer sur son amant. D'un regard haineux, il fixa ensuite l'homme chargé de le surveiller. Dans son état il ne pouvait pas espérer prendre le dessus dans un combat au corps à corps… Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était attendre ses hommes de mains, qui devaient maintenant savoir où il était. En effet lorsqu'ils l'avaient détaché, il avait réussi à activer la puce Gps dans sa montre. Avec un peu de chance, ses hommes seraient là rapidement et pourraient empêcher son amant de faire une bêtise. Il attendit… et au bout de quelques minutes, des coups de feu résonnèrent. Asami soupira de soulagement et commença à se redresser.

Deux secondes plus tard, la porte de sa « cellule » s'ouvrit. L'homme chargé de le surveiller se prit presque aussitôt une balle en pleine tête avant de s'écrouler au sol, mort. Asami vit Kirishima rester en faction tandis que Suoh s'approchait de lui. Asami vit le regard de son homme de main s'agrandir d'effroi face à ses blessures mais Asami ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'appesantir dessus.

- Aide-moi à marcher. Il faut trouver Takaba.

- Bien monsieur.

Tant bien que mal, Asami sortit de la pièce. Ses hommes le guidèrent dans le labyrinthe de couloirs et Asami ne resta conscient que difficilement. La douleur dans son corps augmentait à chaque pas et semblait littéralement exploser au niveau de ses jambes. Tous les couloirs se ressemblaient et Asami apprit par ses hommes qu'ils se trouvaient dans un entrepôt abandonné de la ville. Et finalement, ils tombèrent sur une porte fermée de l'intérieur.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, Asami sut que son amant se trouvait dans la pièce derrière la porte. D'un signe, il ordonna qu'on défonce la porte. Suoh donna un premier coup d'épaule mais la porte tint bon. Un second coup et la porte sauta de ses gonds. A l'intérieur, Asami eut le temps de voir Noriko dans un coin, un sourire de victoire aux lèvres, avant de découvrir son amant, gisant dans une marre de sang.

**Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux reviews sont sur mon profil **

**Encore un chapitre et cette fiction sera terminée. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre de la fiction : Crois-moi. **

**Titre du chapitre : Je vais te prendre...  
**

**Auteur : Dealo**

**Disclaimer : Akihito et Asami appartiennent à Yamane Ayano.**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Policier**

**Couple : AsamiXAkihito**

**Note : The End ! Alors tout d'abord, je ne suis pas fière de moi pour ce chapitre ^^ J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire et je ne le trouve pas top… Je pense que cela signifie que j'ai perdu ma motivation pour cette histoire et qu'il était temps qu'elle se termine. Je vous remercie toutes pour vos messages d'encouragements, et surtout pour avoir tenu alors que je ne postais que rarement… Merci à toutes !**

**Je vais te prendre…**

Akihito se sentait faible. Vraiment très faible. Les paupières closes, il peinait à comprendre sa situation. Il sentait la vie quitter peu à peu son corps, tandis qu'une chaleur se répandait tout autour de lui. Sa respiration faiblissait… Incapable de rester adossé au mur qui le maintenait en position assise, il glissa lentement.

Que faisait-il là… ? Sa tête entrant en contact avec le sol, il perdit la notion du temps. Il pouvait entendre non loin de lui des ricanements. Qui… ? Soudain il se rappela.

_Noriko_

Elle l'avait obligé à… se couper les veines. Ah… Cette chaleur autour de lui, c'était donc son sang qui coulait. Étrange tout de même. Il se vidait de son sang mais il n'avait pas froid.

Asami… Il ne le lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir craqué... Une larme glissa le long de sa joue pâle avant de tomber au sol et de se mêler au sang. Au loin, Akihito crut entendre des coups de feu. Probablement son esprit qui lui jouait des tours. Après tout, il était dit qu'avant de mourir, une personne voyait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Pour Akihito, sa vie était souvent peuplée de coups de feu, de cris, de pleurs… d'amour aussi tiens…

Alors qu'il se laissait glisser dans les profondeurs de l'obscurité, d'autres bruits lui parvinrent. Des voix, non loin de lui… Des gens l'avaient trouvé ? Non… Non il ne fallait pas. Il fallait le laisser mourir ou Asami serait en danger.

Il sentit une poigne ferme le déplacer tandis que des mains lui saisissaient les bras. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et distingua deux silhouettes au dessus de lui. Les yeux vitreux, il reconnut finalement son amant debout et adossé au mur. Ce devait donc être l'un de ses hommes de mains qui s'occupait de bander ses poignets. Etrangement, Akihito ne comprenait pas les mots qui s'échappaient des lèvres du Yakuza. Sa vision s'obscurcit et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

OOOoooOOO

Installé dans un canapé, Asami relisait les derniers rapports de ses hommes de mains. Après enquête, il s'avérait que c'était bien Noriko qui avait mis du poison dans son bourbon et qui avait substitué les vrais ambulanciers par ses propres hommes de mains.

Sur un autre rapport, il était indiqué que le feu qui avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt était dû à une serviette positionnée près du micro-onde. Cette femme avait vraiment foutu le bordel. Jusqu'au bout. Après reconstitution, Noriko avait mis le feu puis était sortie en pensant qu'Asami ne rentrerait que plus tard. Mais en voyant la voiture du brun arriver, elle était remontée en vitesse pour « aider » le photographe et devenir digne de confiance pour le Yakuza.

Soupirant doucement, Asami leva les yeux jusqu'au lit face à lui. Quelques rayons de soleil venaient frapper le visage pâle du jeune homme qui se reposait. Akihito n'avait pas encore repris connaissance. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et avait été transfusé. Néanmoins il ne se réveillait pas. Asami se plaisait à imaginer que s'il ne se réveillait pas, c'était probablement car il avait trop peur de se retrouver en face de lui et de se faire engueuler pour avoir craqué. Pourtant plus les heures et les jours passaient, moins il appréciait cette situation.

Asami s'était rapidement remis de ses blessures. Il n'avait eu qu'un léger traumatisme crânien et quelques contusions. Aucune fracture. Certes il devait s'aider d'une canne pour marcher pendant quelques temps mais ce n'était pas très grave.

Non, la chose qui insupportait le plus Asami, c'était que son amant ne se réveillait pas.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Asami se redressa, attrapant sa canne adossée au canapé. Il fit quelques pas et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, glissant sa main sur la joue tiède du plus jeune. Déjà 4 jours… Asami n'était pas connu pour sa patience et là, il avait atteint ses limites. Tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de réveiller le photographe, ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'aux lèvres entrouvertes du plus jeune.

…

Non, il ne ferait pas ça. Il préférait avoir un amant qui soupirait contre lui, gémissait et se tordait de plaisir plutôt que d'embrasser un corps immobile. Détournant les yeux, il continua toutefois à caresser doucement le visage d'Akihito avec tendresse pendant quelques minutes.

- Tsss… Tu es vraiment un sale gamin, marmonna le brun.

Se résignant finalement, il se pencha doucement en avant. De ses yeux ambre, il observa un long moment les longs cils de son amant, sa peau au grain parfait… pour finalement venir s'attarder encore une fois sur les lèvres roses. Fermant enfin les yeux, il embrassa le plus jeune avant de se reculer doucement.

Et il attendit…

OOOoooOOO

Akihito se sentait bien. Au chaud, protégé… Il se sentait si bien qu'il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Non, il voulait juste continuer à flotter tranquillement dans son esprit embrumé par la fatigue.

Pourtant toute chose ayant une fin, il finit par reprendre conscience de son environnement. Sa main tressauta une fois, puis deux. Ses paupières frémirent puis s'ouvrirent lentement.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de distinguer face à lui une silhouette. Après quelques instants, il reconnut Asami, qui l'observait calmement, tout en lui caressant tendrement le front. D'une voix moqueuse, le yakuza murmura :

- La belle au bois dormant se réveille enfin ?

La gorge sèche, Akihito ne put répondre. Il fixa juste le brun un petit moment avant de lever un bras faible. Lentement, il approcha ses doigts tremblants d'une petite coupure sur la tempe du yakuza. Asami fronça les sourcils et dit, tout en repoussant doucement la main :

- Une simple égratignure, elle aura disparut dans quelques jours.

Il soupira doucement puis se baissa jusqu'à ce que leurs deux fronts se touchent :

- Il faudra que l'on parle… En attendant, repose-toi encore un peu.

Au vu de la petite étincelle de panique dans le regard de son amant, Asami rajouta avec un micro sourire :

- Inutile de paniquer, monsieur « Je ne te déteste pas tant que ça ».

Akihito écarquilla les yeux, une jolie couleur rosée venant s'installer sur ses joues. Il finit par détourner les yeux tandis que le brun se reculait lentement. Saisissant sa canne, Asami se mit debout. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur son amant, celui-ci dormait déjà.

OOOoooOOO

Le vrombissement du moteur berçait doucement Asami tandis que la voiture noire roulait en direction de son appartement. Il avait eu une journée éprouvante et il n'aspirait plus qu'à rentrer chez lui et retrouver son chat sauvage.

Depuis le réveil du photographe, celui-ci tentait par tous les moyens de l'éviter… Soit en prenant une douche excessivement longue avec la porte fermée à clef et une chaise qui bloquait la poignée… Soit en dormant à outrance… Soit en se sauvant de l'appartement malgré les trois hommes qui avaient pour mission de l'empêcher de sortir...

Soupirant doucement, Asami sortit une cigarette de son paquet. L'amenant à sa bouche, il prit son briquet et l'alluma. La fumée se dégagea rapidement dans l'habitacle et le brun jeta un regard à l'extérieur de la voiture. Il faisait nuit et Akihito dormait probablement… Mais cette fois il le réveillerait.

Les genoux du yakuza ne le faisaient plus souffrir, les ecchymoses s'étant estompées. Ce soir… Oui ce soir il pourrait profiter de son chat sauvage.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'appartement, il eut la surprise de découvrir son amant endormi non pas sur le lit, comme à son habitude, mais sur le canapé. Il l'avait donc attendu cette fois… ? Il ne put retenir un petit sourire et s'avança jusqu'au photographe endormi. Ce qu'Asami aimait avec Akihito, c'était qu'il arrivait toujours à l'exciter, même sans le vouloir.

Là… Allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, son jean taille basse dévoilant son boxer sombre et sa chemise montrant plus que ne cachant la peau fine de son torse… Ses lèvres entrouvertes qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées… Akihito était désirable et appétissant. Et Asami avait faim !

Retirant sa veste, Asami la déposa doucement sur le dossier du canapé. Il défit le nœud de sa cravate, la déposant non loin et ne garda que sa chemise déboutonnée. Le yakuza saisit délicatement les poignets encore bandés de son amant et enroula sa fine cravate autour.

Akihito grogna dans son sommeil mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. C'était cela aussi qui était bien avec le jeune photographe… Il restait naïf et innocent malgré ses différentes expériences. Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, Asami commença ensuite à déboutonner le jean et la ceinture du plus jeune, dévoilant un peu plus le boxer. Il glissa doucement sa main sur la partie intime du photographe, attendant une réaction qu'il savait ne pas tarder.

Akihito bougea dans son sommeil, malgré lui sensible à ce toucher des plus intimes. Après quelques secondes, Asami put sentir le « compagnon » de son amant se réveiller et durcir. Fier de lui, le Yakuza retira sa main qu'il glissa sur le torse du photographe. Son index trouva rapidement un téton rosé sur lequel il réalisa de petits cercles et enfin… Akihito ouvrit un œil fatigué.

Asami continua ses mouvements tout en se penchant en avant et en saisissant la bouche du plus jeune avec force. Il lança sa langue à la découverte de sa compagne, écoutant avec satisfaction les gémissements du photographe qui, décidément, avait du mal à se réveiller. Enfin, Akihito eut le réflexe de vouloir repousser le yakuza qui le dominait totalement. Mais avec ses poignets liés, il ne put qu'opposer une faible résistance. Ayant finalement réussi à libérer sa bouche, il gémit :

- Hmmph Asa..mi ! Qu'est ce que… tu fais ?

Le yakuza se contenta de le regarder droit dans les yeux, ses mains continuant leur travail. Une caresse sur son torse, l'autre qui descend plus bas, toujours plus bas… Puis Asami qui lèche lentement le cou du plus jeune, produisant un long gémissement étranglé de celui-ci.

- Aaaah… Aaah.. Hmm !

Non vraiment, Asami adorait son chat sauvage… et ce soir, il allait le faire crier. Ce serait sa punition pour avoir abandonné si vite face à Noriko.

La respiration haletante, Akihito tremblait de tous ses membres. Asami s'amusait à le toucher aux endroits les plus érogènes. Il lui mordillait l'oreille, les tétons, lui léchait le torse, le cou, les lèvres…

Sa langue parcourait tout son corps, s'amusant à obtenir des gémissements de plus en plus fort et sensuels… Asami se redressa finalement et observa son œuvre avec un petit sourire narquois. Il dit ensuite, d'une voix rauque :

- Je vais te prendre sur ce canapé. Puis je t'emmènerais dans la chambre où je te prendrais encore.

- Que… ?

Akihito écarquilla les yeux et rougit un peu plus, tout en essayant d'échapper au regard du plus vieux. Il tenta de cacher son érection de ses mains liées mais Asami les lui saisit et les remonta au dessus de sa tête. De son autre main, il fit glisser le pantalon et le boxer du photographe, évitant ses coups de pieds. Là… Allongé sur le canapé, les joues rouges, la respiration forte, le sexe en érection et la chemise déboutonné dévoilant ses tétons qui pointaient… Akihito était juste… désirable.

Le yakuza bloqua avec ses jambes celles du plus jeune et glissa ses doigts jusqu'à l'intimité du photographe.

- A… Asami ! Non… Ne… Aaaah !

Une première phalange pénétra l'entrée fragile, suivit rapidement par tout un doigt. Asami fit plusieurs allers-retours puis rajouta un autre doigt, fixant avec plaisir le visage rougi du photographe. Le corps tremblant, Akihito ne pensait plus qu'à ces doigts qui le pilonnaient maintenant. Il ne remarqua donc pas qu'Asami l'avait détaché. Lorsque le brun sentit que son amant était prêt, il déboutonna son propre pantalon tout en dégageant son sexe de l'emprise du boxer. Une goutte de sperme glissa sur la hampe du brun. Akihito ferma les yeux pour ne pas fixer Asami et rougir encore plus. Il fut donc surpris quand le brun le retourna et le positionna à quatre pattes sur le canapé, se plaçant derrière lui.

Pourtant Asami ne le prit pas. Il plaça juste son sexe à l'entrée du photographe et dit :

- Si tu veux que je te prenne… Tu vas devoir t'excuser d'avoir accepté ce marché.

- Asa… mi… Que… ?

Tremblant, Akihito tenta de regarder le brun mais celui-ci l'en empêcha.

- Ensuite, tu vas me promettre de ne plus jamais refaire une chose aussi idiote, c'est clair?

Tout en parlant, Asami caressait le sexe du photographe, ne voulant pas que celui-ci perde son envie. Non... Il voulait l'obliger à s'excuser et ensuite il le ferait crier. Il attendit que le plus jeune parle, frottant son sexe dur contre les fesses tremblantes.

- Je… Je n'avais p-pas le choix. Elle… Elle t-t'aurait tué.

Asami se pencha en avant et lécha le dos, produisant de nouveaux gémissements et tremblements du plus jeune. Il murmura ensuite :

- Ce n'est pas ça que je veux entendre… Penses-tu que te voir mort me réjouisse… ? Penses-tu que je ne ressente rien… ?

Asami était sûr que le cœur du plus jeune venait de s'arrêter puis de repartir d'un coup, à toute vitesse. Il continua :

- Ne me caches plus jamais tes problèmes de santé, ne me mens plus jamais, ne fais plus jamais ça… Plus jamais. Car malgré ce que tu sembles croire, je ne te déteste pas tant que ça non plus…

Le yakuza empêcha une nouvelle fois son amant de le regarder et continua ses mouvements. Le brun ne put donc pas voir les yeux du photographe se remplir de larmes de bonheur.

- Nnh… Asami…

- Promets le moi.

Haletant, Akihito finit par murmurer :

- Je t-te le p-promets…

Asami sourit doucement et pénétra enfin le plus jeune, le faisant crier sous la douleur et le plaisir ressentit. Cette nuit là, Asami se montra violent et doux à la fois et ne s'arrêta qu'au matin.

**Réponses aux reviews sur mon profil !**


End file.
